Os Perigos Da Sala Precisa
by JuPJEWAL
Summary: A sala precisa era quase não notada, mas depois que começaram a usar ela para Armada de Dumbledore, ela começou a ficar famosa. O que, inocentemente, foi um grande perigo.
1. Sinópse

Novos amores...

_Mas o pior não foi esbarrar com Dino, a caminho da sala comunal. O pior foi esbarrar com Rony e Neville._

_- Por que... O que estão fazendo? PORQUE ESTÃO DE MÃOS DADAS? – Conclui Rony, gritando. _

...bem, alguns nem tão novos assim...

_– Mas esse é o melhor tipo de louco que existe. Essa loucura, cara, se chama amor_

_- Hein? Como assim? Eu não estou entendo! _

_- Olha... acho que você nunca ira entender! Você é muito lerdo!_

_- Ah Harry... Acho que ela jogou um feitiço dos fortes em mim!_

...mas sim, novos casais!

_- Isso... É brincadeirinha, não é Luna? – Perguntou Rony secando a boca._

_- Não é! Quer ver só?_

_Ela agarrou Malfoy pelo pescoço e deu um beijo de cinema nele, deixando os quatro de boca aberta._

Alguns bem antecipados.

_Ela foi até ele, ficou na ponto do pé e disse bem alto, ou melhor, gritou em seus ouvidos:_

_- 'Tá tentando fazer mais um Weasley para essa família? _

Explosões de humor...

_- Quer saber? Você não sabe o que estou sentindo! – Mas do nada, Rony explodiu. - NÃO SABE! – Gritou o ruivo. – Eu não vou contar o que aconteceu, porque você não entenderia! VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE O QUE ESTOU PASSANDO! _

...ciúmes...

_- Preciso acabar com aquele monstrinho irritante do Rony. Chamado ciúmes! _

...novas amizades...

_- Você também? DRACO? É Malfoy! Malfoy! O pai dele tentou te matar! – Disse ficando vermelho._

...um ataque...

_- Exatamente. É comum da sua ralé ficar afanando objetos? – Mas, nenhum dos dois ouviu Malfoy. Eles já estavam perto da enfermaria, quando ele se deu conta._

_- GINA! GINA! _

_- Ora, não gritem! Essa é uma ala hospitalar. _

...a solução.

_Harry e Rony chegaram perto da maca de Gina. Harry não esperou nem um segundo. Ele tirou o anel de Gina, e o atacou de lado._

Uma sala...

_- Talvez fosse o anel da minha tia, que sua irmãzinha querida, afanou da sala precisa. Ele com certeza é cheio de magia das trevas. Do jeito que eu à conheço... _

_- O anel que eu coloquei no dedo dela na sala precisa? – Perguntou Harry á Draco. _

Mais amores...

_- Isso... É brincadeirinha, não é Luna? – Perguntou Rony secando a boca._

_- Não é! Quer ver só?_

_Ela agarrou Malfoy pelo pescoço e deu um beijo de cinema nele, deixando os quatro de boca aberta._

Mudanças...

_Cruelmente linda. Cabelo loiro tão claro, que poderia ser confundido com um tipo de branco. Algumas mechas vermelhas e pretas se misturavam alegremente no cabelo da garota. O cabelo era muito curto. Ia até o ombro. A maquiagem era forte, praticamente toda preta, a não ser pelos lábios, que estavam pintados com um rosa claro. Os olhos, incrivelmente azuis, riam silenciosamente. A saia preta, parecia ter sido rasgada a mão. E a blusa de lantejoulas, ofuscava os olhos de Harry. _

Confusões de sentimentos...

_– Ele puxou o bracelete do pulso dela. Uma chama azul subiu no ar e sumiu._

_Luna respirou ofegante. Ela jogou a varinha no chão, e Pansy saiu correndo no maior desespero. Draco a soltou de leve e Luna correu até Neville._

_- Ah! Neville! Muito obrigada! Obrigada por salvar a minha vida! Eu sempre soube que você seria o herói!_

_- Luna, eu não te salv..._

_Ela o calou com um beijo. Draco olhou indignado, apertando a varinha com força na mão_

...Suspeitas.

_- Nossa! Precisamos avisar Dumbledore! Temos que falar que Marieta é uma comensal e que Draco corre perigo! – Exclamou Gina_

Mas nem tudo é aventura e perigo constante,

- _Hello sweetie!_ - Ela disse - Demorou.

_- Olha só. . . A __idiot__da Grifinória. Sabe que pode levar uma detenção, não sabe?_

_- Acho que, apesar de tudo, eu ainda acho __idiot__aqui é você. _

. . .embora nem tudo seja moleza.

_-Vamos lá, você quer mesmo entrar assim? Que desanimo!_

_- E quanto a você? Acho que é a sua vez de tentar._

_- Eu. Estou. Com. Sono! QUE TIPO DE PESSOA ACORDA A OUTRA DE MADRUGADA. . ._

_- Madrugada nada, são cinco horas ainda._

_- AINDA?_

Mais marotagens...

_Ela mirou o no primeiro sonserino que passava._

_- AÍ VEM BOMBA. - O sonserino olhou para cima_

_BUM!_

_No segundo seguinte estava coberto de farinha, água, corante e tinta rosa._

E, por fim, novos amigos, de novo.

_- Vamos lá. Vamos ser psicopatas juntos!_

** Os Perigos da Sala Precisa.**

* * *

**Dedicatória: **Lana, Flávia, Ally, Fabi, Cass, Ruan, Caio, Bruna, Vic, Rafa, Liv e Tiago.

**N/A: **Essa autora sofre de SSHSS (Síndrome de Sinopses Horríveis e Sem Sentido), então não julguem sem ler nada antes ok?


	2. Cap 1: Um Aluno Normal

**Capitulo um.**

**Começando o ano, como um aluno normal em Hogwarts.**

- Rony. Venha cá! Acho que Hagrid vai voltar a dar aula. – Harry estava grudado, na janela de seu dormitório. A neve caia bruscamente nos campos de Hogwarts. Simas e Dino roncavam alto. E Neville, surpreendentemente, já havia se levantado e fora tomar café.

- Será? Ele disse, que queria ficar afastado por um ano, até sua perna melhorar. – Rony tentava colocar a meia, mas ela estava pequena de mais, para o pé do ruivo, que cresceu bastante nas férias de verão. – Mas que inferno! Essa meia deve ser da Gina! Mamãe deve ter colocado, na minha mala por engano.

Estava tão frio, que nem o gorro, que Mione tricotara para Harry, esquentava.

- Mione, ainda não costura muito bem... Não acha? Olha, essa luva que ela fez para mim. Esta furada na ponta, e falta o buraco do meu dedo indicador! – Disse Rony, olhando com estranheza, para a luva que Mione deu para ele. – Não entendo, como Dobby, gosta das roupas dela.

- Dobby, gosta de qualquer coisa! – Disse Harry, ainda distraído, com Hagrid que mancava pelo terreno. – Ainda não consegui decifrar como Hagrid quebrou a perna. Será que foi Grope, que fez isso?

- Grope pode ate ser meio desajeitado, mas acho que não faria isso com o próprio irmão. – Disse Ron, pegando emprestada uma meia de Harry.

- Você, pode pegar minha luva se quiser, também. Não vou usar. Tenho aula de poções. E Slughrorn não deixa ninguém usar, luvas, cachecóis ou gorros da sua sala. – Harry atacou um par de luvas, para Rony, que deixou cair no chão, e depois a pegou. – Ele diz que atrapalha demasiadamente o aluno.

- Mione, disse que esse ano, não vai emprestar nenhuma anotação para a gente. Nem vai nos ajudar. Como ela quer que eu passe nos N.I.E.M.S.? – Disse Rony, já pronto.

- Acho que esta certa. Desde o nosso primeiro ano, que Mione nos ajuda. Acho que ela quer que a gente se vire pelo menos um ano. Mas todo ano ela fala a mesma coisa, e sempre nos ajuda. Você vai hoje, na aula de poções?

Bichento entrou no quarto ronronando.

- Sai daqui, seu sarnento! – Disse Ron, empurrando o gato de Mione com o pé. – Não sei... Depende do meu humor... Vamos descer, já?

- Vamos... Afinal, porque você me acordou tão cedo?

- Queria que você me ajudasse com o Quadribol. Meu chute ainda esta meio esquisito. – Disse Rony corando levemente.

- Quantas vezes, vou ter que te dizer, que você esta jogando muito bem? – Disse Harry saindo da janela para olhar Rony.

- Mas não foi isso que Alicia disse para mim. – Disse tão baixinho que Harry, quase não o ouviu.

- Só porque você atacou a goles, na cara dela. Mas foi um acidente. Você não teve culpa alguma. Vamos ver se Mione acordou? – Disse Harry tirando o gorro, e atacando-o sobre seu malão.

Ele desceram ate a sala comunal, e fitaram o fogo se debatendo pela lareira. Estava vazia, exceto pela cadeira em volta das prateleiras de livros.

- O que esta fazendo Mione? – Perguntou Rony, fazendo Mione pular da cadeira e derrubar um livro no tapete vermelho.

- Lendo. Já fiz meu trabalho de Runas, mas ainda fiquei curiosa sobre um tal assunto. E vocês? Porque já estão acordados? – Perguntou Hermione, enquanto pegava o livro do chão, e colocava-o de volta a pratileira.

- Rony. Ainda esta preocupado, com o tal chute. – Disse Harry sentando-se em frente a lareira. Pensativo. Ele não sabia, o que estava esperando ver ali. Talvez Sirius. Mas ele sabia, que Sirius estava com seus pais agora. Mas a saudade era tão grande... No fundo de sua mente, ainda ouvia, Mione e Rony conversando, ou brigando.

- Mas você não entende nada de futebol para dizer, alguma coisa! – Disse Rony empurrando o retrato da mulher gorda.

- Entendo o suficiente, para dizer que você não precisa treinar mais! Eu já li três vezes, o livro,_ Quadribol através dos séculos._ Eu reconheço um bom chute de longe, Rony! – Disse Hermione segurando o quadro para Harry passar. Mas Harry estava tão distraído que nem levantou do sofá.

- Desculpa ai treinadora! Eu havia me esquecido que você é a que sabe de tudo! E que eu sou o que não sabe de nada. – Disse Ron descendo as escadas, sem ao menos esperar Harry, nem Hermione.

- Rony! Não quis dizer isso! Harry venha logo! – Harry a seguiu, ainda pensativo. E juntos, os três foram descendo as escadas que se mexiam, ate o salão principal. – Rony, sempre entende tudo pelo avesso! Porque ele esta usando o gorro que eu te dei? – Hermione perguntou sem tirar o olho da escada. Mas Harry não respondeu. – Harry? Esta me ouvindo? Harry! – Disse dando um tapinha leve em sua cabeça.

- Ah! Desculpe. Só estou pensando.

- Sei. Rony tire essa luva de couro! Esta ridícula! Porque não usa a que eu te dei?

- Porque você não fez direito, e ficou faltando um dedo! – Disse secamente, sem virar para trás, para olhá-la. – E essa luva não esta feia. É de couro de dragão! Foi a Gina quem fez. E ficou bem melhor que a sua.

- Ah é?! Saiba que quem a ensinou, fui eu, ta! – Disse Hermione parecendo realmente ofendida.

- Parem vocês dois! Dá um tempo! Vocês brigam o tempo todo! Serio! – Disse Harry já cansado das brigas bobas de Rony e Hermione.

- Eu não brigaria com ela, se ela não tentasse parecer a minha mãe! – Disse Rony esperando Harry, que estava bem atrás dos dois.

- E eu não brigaria com ele, se ele não fizesse tudo errado!

- Se eu faço tudo errado, é um problema _meu_! Só _meu_! – Disse Rony tão secamente, que a talvez a raiva tenha feito ele pular um degrau e se esborrachar no chão.

- Rony! Você esta bem? – Disse Hermione correndo para perto dele, e o ajudando a levantar.

- Estou. – Disse limpando a calça.

- Oh! Sua mão esta sangrando! Espera. Dê ela aqui. – Rony ergueu a mão, para Mione, que tirou a varinha do bolso, e disse algo que Harry não ouviu direito. Logo ele estava melhor e os dois já estavam conversando normalmente. Quando estavam chegando ao salão principal, alguém colocou a mão no ombro de Harry.

- Parecem cão e gato, não acha? Uma hora brigando, e outra se amando. – Disse Gina, seguida por Dino.

- É... quase isso. – Harry riu falsamente e se voltou para a mão de Gina, que estava agarrada na de Dino. Ele seguiu Hermione e Rony ate o salão. Que essa hora, não estava tão cheio. Se sentaram entre as mesas da Corvinal e da Sonserina.

- Onde esta a Luna? Ela me prometeu trazer o Pasquim hoje. – Disse Hermione, pegando um cacho de uvas.

- Você? Lendo o Pasquim? Uau! Você sempre diz que lá só tem besteiras! – Disse Harry, colocando leite no seu cereal.

- Eu sei, mas vai ter uma matéria especial sobre os Testralios, e eu adoraria ver. Luna disse que vai ter algumas fotos deles. Eu queria ver, pois nunca vi um Testralio. – Disse Hermione sentando de lado para procurar Luna. Ela tirou mais um cacho, e colocou no prato de Rony. – Me dê, esses bacons! Coma uva! É bem mais saudável.

- Ta! – Disse Rony bravo. Ele grudou na orelha de Harry e cochichou. – Ela realmente acha, que é a minha mãe. – Ele virou novamente para ela. - Hermione! Olha lá. É a Lovegood. – Luna saltitava ate a mesa da Corvinal. Ela estava com uma sacola de papel na mão esquerda, e a sua varinha na direita.

- Luna! Trouxe o Pasquim? – Luna ia se sentar, mas se levantou e foi ate a Mione.

- Sim! Aqui esta. Olha, essa edição veio de brinde um CWD. – Luna apontou para a sacola, e entregou a Hermione.

- Ah obrigada Luna. – Depois que Luna saiu, Hermione se virou para Rony, e o pegou em flagra comendo um pedaço de bacon. – Rony! O que eu te disse? Só frutas!

- Porque Neville come bacon, Harry cereal, e eu tenho que comer uvas? – Disse Rony indignado.

- Porque você esta acima do peso! – Disse Hermione, olhando para a sacolinha que Luna lhe deu.

- Não estou, acima do peso! – Disse Rony, se defendendo, batendo o punho contra a madeira.

- Ah é? Então porque sua mãe teve que comprar uniformes novos este ano, se ano passado estavam bem folgados em você? – Disse Mione fazendo, Neville, Gina, Dino e Simas rirem. Harry acabou nem ouvindo porque estava folheando o Pasquim da Hermione.

- Porque eu cresci. A gente cresce com dezesseis anos, sabia? Agora tenho, um metro e oitenta e cinco, sabia? – Disse Rony em tom escarlate.

- Vou fingir que acredito. Gina me passa o mel? – Gina passou o mel para Hermione, tão distraidamente, que derrubou um pouco no Profeta Diário de Neville.

- Harry, depois posso dar uma olhada no seu Pasquim? – Perguntou Gina, fitando o Pasquim.

- É de Mione. – Disse Harry fechando, e devolvendo a Hermione

- Me empresta Mione?

- Pode pegar. O que é esse tal de CWD que Luna disse que vinha? – Perguntou Hermione, a Rony que estava carrancudo.

- Cupom Weasley em Dobro. Fred e Jorge colocaram varias propagandas da loja Weasley, no Pasquim, e ainda deram um cupom que dá vinte por cento de desconto, na loja. – Disse Rony olhando a uva, evitando olhar para Hermione.

- Ah! Genial! Eles são muito bons! Fico feliz, que eles tenham conseguido abrir a loja de logros deles. – Disse Harry acordando para a vida, e finalmente entrando para a conversa.

- É! Mas no começo, mamãe, ficou uma fera! – Disse Gina.

Harry a olhou com desgosto. Dino estava com as mãos nos ombros dela. Harry tentou não ficar irritado, mas não estava conseguindo.

- Eu já vou. Tenho aula de poções daqui a trinta minutos. – Disse Harry se levantando.

- Espere eu e Rony! Vamos também, se esqueceu?

- Vou já! Tenho que dar uma palavrinha com o professor Slughorn. – Mentiu Harry odiando a idéia de ficar só mais um minuto com Gina e Dino.

- Então esta bem! Rony e eu vamos daqui a dez minutos o.k.? Ron precisa comer mais um cacho de uva. – Hermione ergueu o braço para a vasilha a sua frente, e pegou um cacho, e colocou no prato de Rony.

- Mas eu não quero, mais um cacho!

- Coma tudo!

Harry saiu do salão. Foi andando, devagar, e viu Pirraça, o Poltergeist, arrumando confusão com a Murta-que-geme. Decidiu ir pelo outro lado. Odiava Pirraça. Ele começou a andar rápido. Ia ate o dormitório pegar o seu livro do príncipe mestiço e sua mochila, quando algo fez ele cair no chão.

- Não olha por onde anda, Potter? – Malfoy estava acompanhado de Pansy Parkinson.

- Olho, mas você é tão insignificante, que nem o vi.

- Dez pontos a menos para a Grifinória. Por ser tão insolente e mau-educado. – Professor Snape apareceu atrás de Malfoy. Ele olhava para Harry, com o mesmo olhar de fúria que teve todos os anos em que Harry esteve em Hogwarts.

- Mas, foi ele que me derrubou! – Disse Harry indignado.

- Perguntei alguma coisa á você, Potter?

- Não senhor. Mas isso não é justo...

- Tudo bem ai, Harry? – Nick quase-sem-cabeça perguntou a Harry, cumprimentando-o.

- Acho que sim. – Disse desviando o olhar de Snape. Continuou andando com Nick, ate chegar ao quadro da mulher gorda. – Nós nos vemos depois então.

- Tudo bem. Cuidado com Snape Harry.

- Sim... Sr. Nicholas. – "Senha", perguntou a mulher gorda. – Musica e alvoroço. – Disse Harry impaciente. Ele entrou correndo subiu a escada, abriu a mochila e pegou seu livro de poções e o jogou na mochila. Empurrou o quadro e desceu as escadas. Quando estava quase chegando na sala, Harry olhou para o chão e viu Anna Abott caída no chão, sangrando.

- Anna? Você esta bem?

- Harry... Eu... Preciso, a sra. Mcgonagall, - Disse tão fraca, que seus olhos giravam na órbita. – preciso dela. Pansy. Coisas com... Murta, a que geme...

- Vou chamar alguém! – Harry não estava entendendo nada, que Anna estava dizendo. Estava correndo, quando bateu em Hermione.

- Harry! O que foi? Porque esta correndo? A sala é para lá! – Disse Hermione indicando o corredor da esquerda.

- Hermione! Anna, esta sangrando no chão, perto da sala de poções. Vá lá ficar com ela. Rony venha comigo falar com a professora Minerva. – Falou Harry, com ar de pressa. Ele e Rony correram. – Preciso falar com a professora Minerva! Urgente! – Disse Harry para as gárgulas.

- Urgente... é...? Urgente como? – Perguntou a da direita.

- A Abott! Esta sangrando!

- A garota Abott é? Sangrando... Hum... Parece urgente o suficiente não acha? – Perguntou a gárgula da direita, para a da esquerda.

- Acho que sim... Minerva querida! É o tal de Potter, para variar. – Disse a outra gárgula se virando de costas. A professora Minerva saiu da sala, estava toda descabelada, e cheia de papeis na mão.

- O que é Potter? Porque esta me aborrecendo tão cedo?

- Anna Abott esta ferida! Sangrando! Disse algo sobre, Pansy e Murta!

- Onde ela esta? – Harry a levou ate Anna, que continuava lá, chorando, com Hermione desesperada ao seu lado. – Abott? Você esta bem? O que houve?

- Eu estava... sentada naquele... banco... – Ela tentou levantar os braços para apontar, mas não conseguiu. – e... Pansy e Malfoy... disseram que a... Murta queria falar... comigo... eu fui... e depois não vi... nada, só vi uns... vultos... da Murta... E acordei aqui... machucada...

- Tudo bem! Vamos levá-la á enfermaria. Vão para a aula, vocês três! – Harry, Rony e Hermione foram indo para a sala.

- É! Esse ano estava calmo demais pro meu gosto! Parece que a coisa vai começar a esquentar de novo! – Disse Rony, meio animado.

- Cala a boca! Não queremos isso! Rony, entra logo na sala!

- PARA DE MANDAR EM MIM! QUE DROGA, HERMIONE! – Rony entrou tão chateado que parecia, que iria atacar a amiga.

- Tenha calma com ela! – Disse Harry quando Hermione já estava longe o suficiente.

- Porque eu teria? Ela não tem comigo! – Disse muito irritado.

- Você ainda não se ligou porque ela faz isso?

- Não! Porque ela faria isso? Para me deixar irritado a beça? – Disse Rony, encarando o caldeirão a sua frente.

- Porque ela te a... AI! – Hermione deu uma cotovelada de propósito nas costas de Harry.

- Harry! Nunca! Nunca mesmo... Nunca conte a ele! – Cochichou Mione em seu ouvido e saiu para o outro lado da sala.

- Para que? Fale logo!

- Por quer que você fique magro, para entrar no time de Quadribol! É isso! – Mentiu Harry descaradamente.

- Mas nem estou tão gordo! Olha, é só um pouco de gordura extra.

- É... Mas nem liga. Ela sempre foi assim não é mesmo?

- É... Mas esse ano piorou!

- Ela não sabe o que esta fazendo saber sabe para saber o que ela sabe, sabe?! – Harry se enrolou nas palavras ao ver que Gina entrou na sala. – O que ela esta fazendo aqui?

- Ah! O professor Slughorn disse que Gina é tão boa que poderia pular um ano em sua matéria! Legal não é?

- NÃO!

- Porque?

- Ah... Eu quis dizer, é. É muito legal mesmo! – Harry arrumou a falha bem a tempo de Rony a notar. Ele não queria que Gina ficasse na mesma sala que ele. Ele ficaria tímido e faria besteiras. Ele sabia! Mas era só fingir que ela não estava lá! Só isso e pronto! O professor chegou olhando a sala com gosto.

- Bom dia, queridos alunos! Mais um excelente dia de aula vamos ter hoje concordam? – Alguns murmuraram um sim, enquanto outros apenas bocejaram. – Bom, queria apresentar vocês, os novos alunos! Gina Weasley, que graças a sua aptidão a essa matéria, conseguiu pular um ano comigo! A Gina já consegue fazer todos os feitiços do quinto ano. Harry, ela será uma ótima companheira para você. Eu também iria te transferir a próxima serie, mas você tem tantos amigos nessa sala, que achei melhor não. – Harry agradeceu com a cabeça. - Também gostaria de apresentar Neville e Dino, que pararam de ter aulas de Runas Antigas, para entrarem na minha matéria. Espero que eles se dêem bem nessa matéria. E Simas, bom... Ele não quer mais ter aulas de poções, e todos nós respeitamos o desejo dele, não é classe? Ah! Lilá e Patil vão cumprir detenção hoje comigo, por tentarem roubar a poção do amor, ontem a noite. – Lilá e Patil se olharam envergonhadas. – Bom, vamos começar! Hoje iremos aprender uma poção valiosa. A poção para acordar pessoas que tem sono muito pesado.

- Como o Rony. – Cochichou Gina para Hermione, que deu risadinhas.

- Os ingredientes se encontram na pagina quarenta e dois do livro de poção de vocês. Os quatro primeiros a terminar ganham um convite para o passeio surpresa de natal. – Hermione, como sempre, levantou a mão, o mais alto que pode. – Sim, srta. Granger?

- Aqui diz para colocar uma gota de uísque de fogo, mas na nossa sala, não tem nenhum uísque, pois é proibido qualquer tipo de bebida com álcool em Hogwarts, então como faremos a poção?

- Ótima pergunta, Granger! Troquem o uísque, por duas gotas de cerveja amanteigada, e uma gota de álcool para limpeza. Tudo bem, podem começar!

Harry olhou seu livro, sorrindo. Ele sabia que esse passeio já estava no papo.

Harry virou as paginas, e achou a poção para acordar. A primeira coisa a fazer seria, colocar um besouro cortado em três pedaços, na panela. Mas essa instrução havia sido riscada pelo príncipe Mestiço e substituída por outra. Falava para colocar o besouro inteiro. E foi isso que Harry fez.

- Harry! Porque nunca faz do jeito certo? Aqui diz para cortar! C-O-R-T-A-R. – Disse Hermione olhando indignada.

- Você sabe que meu jeito sempre dá certo, não é mesmo Mione?

- Seu jeito não! O jeito do príncipe Mestiço é que dá certo.

- Harry, posso olhar o livro com você? Ainda não tenho o livro de poções, para o sétimo ano. – Disse Gina presunçosa por estar na mesma serie que ele.

- Claro! – Harry corou. – Mas esse livro é diferente. Tem outras instruções. Foi alterado. Mas tem sido ótimo para mim. Sempre da certo!

- Se você diz que da certo, então não me importo de seguir as mesmas instruções que você.

Harry e Gina foram preparando a poção muito mais rápido que os outros.

- Ai! De novo, o meu caldeirão esta pegando fogo! Já não sei mais o que fazer! Estou fazendo do jeito que esta sendo pedido! – Disse Hermione jogando água pela varinha, para que o seu caldeirão parasse de pegar fogo.

- Harry, deixa eu dar uma olhada no seu livro? – Pediu Rony, Harry fez que sim com a cabeça, e prosseguiu a poção. Harry e Gina terminaram juntos.

- Muito bem! Não disse que vocês dois iriam fazer uma ótima dupla? Já temos dois ganhadores. Onde estão os outros dois? Vamos! Quero ver se conseguem.

- Uau! Este livro é fantástico Harry! – Disse Gina.

- É! Eu também acho.

- Consegui! Eu terminei! – Rony gritou e ergueu a mão no ar. Ele estava mais que orgulhoso. – Professor! Aqui! Eu terminei. Nossa! Como? Eu consegui!

- Uau, esta perfeita! Pelas barbas de Merlim! Muito bom, Hano Weasley!

- É Rony!

- É! Desculpe! Ótimo Rony Weasley! – Hermione olhou furiosa. A aula foi passando e mais ninguém havia conseguido, Rony, Gina e Harry ficaram conversando um tempão. Hermione de vez em quando, olhava furiosa para Rony.

- Gina... O que houve com você e Dino? – Perguntou Rony percebendo que Dino lançava olhares fulminantes sobre a garota.

- A gente teve uma briguinha antes de virmos para cá. Nada de mais.

- Se ele fizer você chorar, fale comigo que eu quebro aquilo que ele chama de cara! – Disse Rony apertando o punho.

- Eu também. – Disse Harry tão baixinho que ninguém ouviu.

- Tudo bem. Mas isso não será preciso. – Disse Gina com um sorriso torto.

- Terminei! – Disse Hermione, com a bancada em volta, toda suja, igual a suas vestes.

- Excelente Granger! Aqui temos os ganhadores! Vocês podem parar. A aula acabou. Podem ir. Os quatro. Permaneçam aqui. – Todos foram saídos, olhando de cara feia para os quatro. Harry ficou satisfeito ao saber que iria ao tal passeio com Gina e Dino não estaria presente. – Bom... Não vou dizer nada sobre o passeio. Mas vocês têm que se vestir formalmente. Amanha ás dez horas da noite espero você em frente a cabana de Hagrid, sabem onde fica? – Harry, Rony e Hermione sorriram um para o outro.

- Sim! – Disseram em coro.

- Perfeito! Convidem apenas uma pessoa.

- Cada um tem de convidar uma pessoa? – Perguntou Hermione.

- Não! Os quatro convidarão apenas uma pessoa. Uma para os quatro, entenderam? – Confirmaram e saíram juntos.

- Bom, eu vou para aula de E.T.

- Você esta estudando sobre E.T.'s? – Perguntou Gina á Hermione.

- Não! E.T. é estudo dos trouxas.

- Ah... entendi! Bom, tenho aula de transfigurações agora. Tchau. – Gina saiu apressada.

- Que aula é agora Harry?

- Não lembro Ron...

- Vocês tem aula de Adivinhações agora! Vocês esquecem de tudo! Vão logo, a sala dela é longe, lembram? – Disse Mione, enquanto guardava o livro de poções na mochila. – Ate logo! Ah! A próxima é com Hagrid, ou com Glubby-Pank, sei lá!

Rony e Harry saíram em direção á sala de adivinhações.

- Você fez a lição de casa?

- Não... Inventa uma forma que viu na sua comida!

- Vi que eu entrei para o time de Quadribol! E você?

- Vi que Hagrid ia nos dar aula hoje!

- Pronto, Harry! Já fizemos a lição de casa! – Os dois riram e entraram na sala abafada e perfumada da professora Trewlaney.

- Bom dia, classe! – Harry estava tão nauseado, pelo efeito dos perfumes e incensos que apenas balançou a cabeça, concordando. – Sentem-se em dupla. Hoje vamos analisar as formas encontradas nas comidas. Por exemplo, hoje eu estava sentada, comendo uma torrada com geléia, e nela vi a forma de um girassol. E sabem, o que significava? – As meninas olharam atenciosamente. A professora fez um clima de mistério. – Significava, que uma mulher estava grávida. E adivinhem, quem era, essa pessoa? – As meninas abriram tanto os olhos que pareciam que iriam saltar das órbitas. – A professora Sinistra! Ela esta grávida, e eu previ isso! – As meninas bateram palmas entusiasmadas. E a professora fez um gesto de agradecimento com as mãos, mas os meninos estavam mais, é quase dormindo. – Bom, agora, quero ver de vocês! O que fizeram? O que viram? Vamos prever? Abram suas mentes! – Ela rodopiou pela sala, colocando a mão sobre a cabeça de Simas, e a chacoalhando. – Simas, e Neville. Vamos começar com vocês! – Neville tremeu na cadeira.

- Bom, professora, o Simas viu o formato de um rato, no pedaço de mamão dele. – Neville virou as paginas do livro, procurando alguma coisa. – Ah! Aqui! Significa que... Ele vai ajudar alguém importante, a concluir um trabalho.

- Muito bom Neville! Agora é sua vez, Simas. – Harry olhou para Rony, ele estava debruçado sobre a mesa, olhando a janela, tão distraído que, se a sala pegasse fogo, ele nem iria notar.

- Ron! Rony! Acorda! – Harry chutando o amigo por baixo da mesa, fazendo ele acordar de seu sonho e pular da mesa.

- Ah! Que susto!

- Desculpa... Rony, quem vamos convidar para o tal passeio? – Disse Harry, olhando seu livro de Adivinhações, e procurando sobre formas de Quadribol na comida.

- Ah... Pensei, em Luna, ou no Neville.

- Ah, a Luna é muito... Diferente. – Conclui Harry, achando o significado da forma. – E Neville... Bom, acho que ele gosta de estar na cama á essa hora.

- Isso é verdade... Sabe quem eu acho que Hermione vai querer convidar? – Disse Rony, olhando novamente a janela.

- Quem?

- Cormaco. Ele esta, muito, a fim dela, sabia? Acho que ela também... – Rony parou de olhar para a janela e olhou para Harry, dando a impressão de estar cabisbaixo.

- Acho que não. Ela me disse, que o acha repugnante. – Harry, percebeu que Neville estava apavorado, pois a previsão dele era de cair, de um lugar alto.

- Ela te disse? – Rony olhou para Harry aguardando ansiosamente, a resposta.

- Disse.

- Ele é um ridículo mesmo. E se a gente convidar a Lavender? – Disse se animando do nada.

- Quem? – Perguntou Harry, tampando o nariz com a manga. O cheiro estava deixando Harry muito mais que tonto.

- A Lilá! Sabe? É da Grifinória também. Do nosso ano. Ela vive querendo conversar comigo. Mas sempre estou muito ocupado para falar com ela. O que você acha?

- Aquela esquisitinha, que esta sempre de rosa? – Rony confirmou com a cabeça. – Hm... NÃO! Hermione a odeia. – Harry olhou para a janela, e viu a cabana de Hagrid. Ele estava louco para ter aula com ele.

- E quem Hermione não odeia? Acho que a Gina vai querer convidar o Dino. Acho uma boa idéia! Ele é nosso amigo mesmo... – Harry encarou Rony, visivelmente perturbado. Ele não queria Dino!

- Que tal o Simas? Ele precisa sair um pouco. Ele anda meio sozinho, já que Dino não anda mais com ele. Dino agora só anda com a sua irmã. E não quero ser pessoal, mas Neville não é uma companhia nota dez.

- É... pode ser! Depois a gente conversa com as meninas...

- Sr. Weasley, fale a nós, o que ira acontecer com o sr. Potter. – Rony levou um baita susto ao perceber, que a professora de óculos fundo de garrafa estava bem atrás dele.

- Ah! Sim... Hm... ele viu a cabana do Hagrid, na sua visão... Então eu devo procurar por casinha certo?

- Isso! Oh! Ele viu uma casinha! Nem perca tempo procurando. O que vejo aqui, é uma morte dolorosa para o sr. Potter. Sinto muito Potter... Prazer em conhecê-lo. – Ela foi ate a próxima mesa, deixando Harry e Rony rindo sozinho.

- Nossa! Essa é vigésima terceira vez, que ela prevê a minha morte. – Os dois riram.

A aula acabou e eles desceram da masmorra de Trelawney.

Foram para o jardim. Mas estava sem condições, de ficar lá. A neve que caia lá fora estava congelando a orelha dos garotos. Não havia ninguém lá. A não ser Hermione, que olhava de um lado para o outro.

- Ate que enfim! Estava esperando vocês, tinha que avisar, que essa aula foi cancelada. Por causa do frio. Então temos um tempo livre. Que tal, irmos ver a Abott? – Hermione se encolhia com o frio.

- Tudo bem! – Os três correram ate a enfermaria. Abriram a grande porta de madeira, e foram ate a maca de Anna Abott. Harry chegou bem perto dela, e percebeu que ela estava cheia de pomada cura-dores. – Anna... Você esta melhor?

- Sim Harry. Obrigada por me ajudar. Obrigada a vocês três. - O cabelo ruivo de Anna, poderia confundi-la com uma dos Weasley's. Isso se não fosse, pelas suas roupas caras. Ela estava com o olho roxo, e um dos braços enfaixados. E as pernas visivelmente roxas também.

- Mas o que lhe aconteceu? – Hermione perguntou bem baixinho para não acordar os outros pacientes.

- Ah! Foi uma armadilha de Pansy. Ela fez isso, só porque amanhã, eu iria fazer o teste para batedora da Grifinória. Agora estou incapacitada disso. Ela vai sofrer detenções, todas as noites.

- Bem feito! Mas merecia, era ser expulsa! Bom, a gente já vai. Tchau Anna.

- Tchau Mione. Tchau Harry e... Quem é você? – Perguntou apontando o dedo para Rony.

- Rony. Weasley. – Disse zangado.

- Ah, tchau Weasley!

0s três saíram e foram para a sala comunal. Estava cheia de alunos, que estavam de aula vaga.

- Que droga! Achei que seria algo anormal, ou uma aventura para a gente começar o ano de bom-humor. Mas é apenas, uma pegadinha ridícula da ridícula da Pansy Parkinson. – Rony disse, se largando sobre o sofá vermelho.

- Ah! Ótimo! Ótimo que não esteja acontecendo algo de anormal. Adoraria passar esse ano inteiro, sendo um aluno comum! Porque eu gostaria de viver, mais uma aventura insana, este ano? – Disse Harry atacando o pacote de amendoim de Hermione.

- Porque? Porque todo mundo quer participar do nosso "Trio mágico"! –Disse Rony negando um punhado do pacote que Hermione o ofereceu.

- Ah! É assim que nos chamam? Trio mágico? Isso é ridículo! Parece que você gosta de ficar a beira da morte, Rony! – Disse Harry de boca cheia. – Eu não compreendo! Quando ano passado fomos ao ministério, você foi o caminho inteiro reclamando, então por qual motivo, agora você quer uma aventura! O ano já não esta bom demais?

- Não! Esta um tédio puro! – Disse Rony bravo com a grosseria de Harry.

- Eu adoraria chegar aqui, e ter aulas, ir dormir tarde por ficar fazendo a lição de casa, e jogar quadribol. E só! Só isso que eu gostaria! Mais nada. Mas não é assim! Todo ano tenho que, ou salvar a minha pele, ou salvar a dos outros, e sinceramente eu não gosto disso! – Harry virou as costas para Rony e deu a mão a Hermione. – Mione, quero sua opinião... Você gosta disso? - Rony pareceu ficar vermelho ao ver Harry e Mione de mãos dadas.

- Eu... Não! Claro que não! – Disse olhando para Rony. – Mas Rony não quer dizer isso. Ele só quer dar uma animadinha na escola, tipo como faziam Fred e Jorge entendeu?

- É! É exatamente isso que eu queria dizer!

- Bom... eu não preciso que essa escola se anime! – Harry levantou emburrado e foi jogar xadrez bruxo com Neville. Deu uma ultima olhada em Gina, que estava dividindo a poltrona com Dino, ela retribuiu o olhar fazendo Harry corar.


	3. Cap 2: Um Rony Maluco

**Capitulo dois.**

**Um Rony maluco.**

Finalmente era sábado. O céu estava cinza, e a neve caia mais devagar. O Salgueiro Lutador estava praticamente pelado, tremia sozinho. Harry acordou umas dez horas, e todos os garotos dormiam. Uma pontada de felicidade atingiu a barriga de Harry. Depois do almoço seria o teste de Quadribol. Era o primeiro ano de Harry como capitão do time da Grifinória. E também, de noite, ia ter o passeio surpresa, que ele ganhara na aula de poções.

Ele calçou as pantufas, e desceu a escada, para a sala comunal. A lareira estava acesa. Muitos já haviam acordado, mas assim como Harry, estavam com preguiça de tirar o pijama.

- Bom dia Harry. – Gina esta com um pijama que parecia ter sido feito pela sra. Weasley. O cabelo estava preso em uma linda trança. Ela estava esparrama sobre a cadeira que ficava ao lado, da mesa onde as pessoas jogavam xadrez.

- Bom dia. O que foi? – Gina comprimia a barriga, e estava com cara de assustada.

- Só preocupada. Hoje tem o meu teste de Quadribol.

- Ah! Mas você já é do time, então não tem o que se preocupar. – Harry colocara a mão sobre seu ombro.

- É... Mas mesmo assim... Estou preocupada. – Ela se endireitou sobre o fogo. - Já convidei Simas. Ele disse que vai.

- Excelente! – Harry estava feliz. Gina havia dito, que se Simas não quisesse ir, ela iria convidar Dino. Mas Simas aceitara, então Harry tinha uma coisa a menos a se preocupar. – Ainda preciso escolher minha roupa. Sua mãe me mandou o terno que usei no baile de inverno, acho que vou com ele mesmo... – Harry olhou para o quadro de avisos, e tinha um papel novo, preso nele.

- Ah, mamãe me mandou ontem a noite pelo correio um vestido. Eu adorei.

- Ah que ótimo. Eu... Já volto! – Harry se levantou e foi ate o quadro de avisos olhar o papel novo, que colocaram la.

O PROFESSOR DE TRATO DAS CRIATURAS MAGICAS, HUBIO HAGRID, VAI VOLTAR A DAR AULAS A PARTIR DA SEGUNDA-FEIRA.

AS AULAS AGORA, NO INVERNO, SERÃO DADAS DENTRO DA ESCOLA.

NA SALA AO LADO DA DE FEITIÇOS.

OS ALUNOS QUE NÃO OBEDECERAM AS NOVAS NORMAS DO PROFESSOR, TERÃO QUE CUMPRIR DETENÇÕES E NÃO PODERÃO IR A HOGSMEADE.

GRATA.

PROFESSORA MCGONAGALL.

- Uau! Que ótimo. Fico feliz, que Hagrid vai voltar a dar aulas. Qual serão as novas normas? – Harry voltou a sentar ao lado de Gina.

- Não sei. Vamos ver segunda-feira não é mesmo? – Ela se levantou olhando para Harry. – Harry... Eu e Dino vamos tomar café. A gente se vê depois, ta? – Harry olhou para o lado, e viu Dino com a mochila dele nas costas, e a dela nas mãos.

- Ah, tudo bem! Até! – Ela saiu deixando Harry sozinho com o fogo. Mas logo Hermione chegou, com a mochila presa nos ombros.

- Harry! Bom dia... Viu Bichento? Ele não comeu a ração dele hoje. – Disse ela, tirando da mochila um potinho tampado. – Ah, vou deixar aqui ao lado da lareira. Logo ele come. – Ela largou o potinho aberto no chão e se sentou ao lado de Harry. – Gina me disse que Simas ira com a gente. Então eu acho que terei que ir bem arrumada.

- É... Porque terá que ir bem arrumada? – Harry apertou uma almofada contra o perto, ainda fitando o fogo.

- Bom... quero impressionar Simas... – Hermione corou.

- Simas? Porque? – Disse Harry estranhando a amiga.

- Ah... eu...

- Hermione! O que você esta fazendo não é nada certo! – Harry de repente parou de olhar o fogo, para olhar para amiga, que abria e fechava os livros, para checar se não havia se esquecido nada.

- E o que eu estou fazendo exatamente?

- Isso é um absurdo! Você quer fazer ciúmes para o Rony!

- Não quero não. Quem te disse? Eu só acho que Simas é interessante... – Harry sabia que era mentira, pela velocidade que ela falou. Ele voltou a olhar para o fogo.

- Sei... Porque não diz logo para o Rony? – Harry nem ao mesmo olhou para ela.

- Pelo mesmo motivo que você não diz logo para a Gina!

- É diferente... – Harry pensava. Era obvio que o caso dele era extremamente diferente do dela.

- Não é!

- Lógico que é. Gina já tem namorado. Rony não. Rony esta totalmente solteiro. – Harry percebeu que o fogo se debatia diferente sobre a lareira.

- Harry, porque você encara tanto o fogo? Não esta achando que... Sirius... – Hermione olhou para o amigo que não só fitava o fogo, ele encarava o fogo como se a qualquer momento algo diferente aparecesse por lá. – Harry. Por favor! Pare com isso!

- E se ele pode se comunicar comigo através do fogo?

- Não diga tolices... Você sabe, que ele morreu Harry! Serio! Para. Olha para mim! – Harry desviou o olhar, e viu a amiga escrevendo em um caderno lilás. Harry riu. – O que foi? Porque esta rindo?

- Sinceramente Mione... Você esta apaixonada assim, a ponto de escrever em um diário?

- Harry! Primeiro... isso não é um diário! Quero dizer, é! Mas é minha lição de E.T.! Eles querem que a gente escreva todos os dias, a visão trouxa sobre o nosso dia-a-dia. E segundo, eu não estou nem um pouco, apaixonada! – Disse fechando o tal diário e batendo de leve no braço de Harry. – Porque cisma com isso?

- Você o trata, como se você seu. Serio!

- Ridículo! Eu não o trato assim!

- Imagina... – Harry debochou. – Rony! Passe o protetor! Coma uvas! Não coma bacon! Ponha o gorro! Se aqueça! Faça o dever...

- Para! Só faço isso, porque quero que ele seja alguma coisa na vida! – Hermione estava escarlate. – Você já leu o bilhete da professora Minerva, sobre o Hagrid? – Ela mudou rapidamente de assunto.

- Já! Legal não acha?

- É... mas como ele vai dar aulas com animais, dentro de uma sala?

- A sala deve ser grande, Mione. Ela deve ser equipada para o Hagrid.

- Deve ser. – Hermione olhou para a escada e viu Rony descendo. O cabelo todo amassados. Os olhos e a cara inchados. Ele estava com a blusa do pijama aberta o que fez Hermione saltar os olhos. – Ai... Licença Harry. Preciso colocar meu uniforme. – Ela se levantou tão rápido que fez o pote de comida do Bichento cair. Mas nem ligou, correu escada acima.

- Mione! Hoje é sábado! Não precisar colocar o uniforme! – Hermione olhou para Harry e murmurou algo parecido com um "Eu sei!", e subiu. – Oi Rony! Animado para o seu teste?

- Ah... Sim! – Ele bocejou e se sentou no mesmo lugar que estava Mione. – Nervoso também... – Lilá passou ao seu lado, com os olhos iguais aos de Mione, saltando das órbitas.

- Fecha esse pijama! Se não, Lavender vai começar a babar. – Harry riu enquanto o amigo fechava os botões.

- Eu sei que sou fenomenal!

- Cala a boca Rony. – Harry não conseguia entender. Rony estava gordinho e um monte de menina rodeava ele e o pijama aberto dele. Mas Harry que era magrinho, não atraia ninguém. Talvez porque Harry era magro demais. Harry ficou pensando se Gina gostaria dele se ele malhasse as sextas-feiras como Dino.

Os dois se trocaram e foram comer. Mas não tomaram café. E sim almoçaram, pois já era onze e meia. Depois desceram para o campo de Quadribol. Entraram no vestiário e se trocaram.

- Bom dia a todos! Bom, hoje vamos os testes. Vamos ver... Façam uma fila aqui á minha direita, os que querem fazer teste para goleiro. – No mesmo instante a fila foi formada na frente de Harry. Rony na frente com o peito estufado, atrás vinha Cormaco, com o cabelo muito bem arrumado de lado. Depois vinha Paulo Lancello, tremendo dos pés á cabeça. – 'Tá! Agora os batedores, á minha esquerda, por favor! – A fila foi bem maior. Gina estava no meio, batendo seu bastão seguidas vezes no ar. – E os artilheiro e bom... o resto, se coloquem ao lado da Angelina. – Harry indicou a garota ao seu lado. – Agora vocês vão jogar, por ordem da fila. E eu e Angelina vamos analisar e depois vamos escolher, quem vai entrar. Hm... Quem é você? – Harry perguntou á um garoto baixo que se posicionava atrás de Gina.

- Sou Luan... Luan Gardien, senhor! – Disse o baixinho, bem rápido.

- Você não é da Lufa-Lufa, menino? – Perguntou Angelina, desconfiada.

- Si-sim! Sou sim.

- Então, obviamente você não poderá entrar no time da Grifinória, querido! – Disse ela, rindo por dentro.

- Mas Kátia, disse que só namora jogadores da Grifinória! Por favor,... Deixe-me entrar!

- Sem chance! Pode saindo. – Disse Angelina, rigorosamente. O menino saiu se arrastando. Enquanto todos a sua volta riam. – Eu mereço! Um aluno da Lufa-Lufa querendo entrar no time da Grifinória, por causa de Kátia Bell! – Ela riu.

Harry assobiou indicando que o jogo poderia começar. Rony se posicionou de um lado da quadra e Cormaco do outro. Harry olhou para cima e viu que Hermione estava na arquibancada. Olhando preocupada para Rony. O jogo começou, e Harry não pode deixar de notar que Hermione lançou diversas vezes o feitiço _Confundus _sobre Cormaco. Ele riu. Ele apenas deixou ela fazer isso porque percebeu, que o garoto era demasiado arrogante. E que não jogava tão determinadamente como Rony. Quando o jogo terminou, ele e Angelina escolheram o novo time da Grifinória. E Gina, para a felicidade de Harry, havia entrado para o time.

- Muito bom! Você foi realmente demais, Rony! – Disse Hermione, abraçando Rony! – Você também Gina! – Ela corou.

- Achou que eu joguei bem, Harry? – Perguntou ela se levantando e abaixando nas pontas dos pés.

- Sim! Foi realmente genial! – Harry se inclinou para Hermione. - Que horas são, Hermione?

- Hm... Oito e vinte. – Disse Hermione consultando o relógio de bolso. – Nossa! Já vou me arrumar! Você vem Gina?

- Vou... Tchau Harry! Ate mais. – Ela deixou Harry vermelho ao dar um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Até! Vamos Rony?

- Aham... – Disse Rony parecendo um zumbi, de tão avoado. – Nossa! Porque ultimamente a Hermione me abraça tanto? É tão estranho...

- Sei lá! É bom ser abraçado. Não acha?

- Não sei bem o que eu acho...

Os dois tomaram um banho e se trocaram. Quando perceberam, já era dez horas. Desceram para o sala comunal, para ver se as meninas já estavam prontas. Mas apenas encontram o Simas lá.

- Cara! Isso vai ser fenomenal! – Rony mediu Simas dos pés á cabeça bravo porque a roupa de Simas era bem mais bonita que a sua.

- Simas, o que é isso na sua mão?

- Ah! É apenas uma flor que eu colhi para Mione. Sabe... Como agradecimento por ela ter me convidado.

- Mas quem te convidou foi a Gina. – Disse Rony, mais que desconfiado.

- Não posso dar uma flor para a Gina! Ela tem namorado. E outra, Hermione anda muito mais interessante agora! – Disse Simas, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Cara, você ta a fim dela?

- Não sei. – Disse olhando a lua.

- Cara! A gente ta falando da Hermione! Ela é a pessoa mais mandona desse colégio! – Rony passou a mão no cabelo, ajeitando-o.

- Ela é mandona apenas com você! E porque você deixa ainda.

- Hein? Do que você ta falando?

- Ué... ela fala: "Come uva!" Você vai lá e come. Você deixa ela mandar em você, entendeu? – Disse Simas estalando os dedos para Harry parar de viajar sobre a lareira.

- Não tem nada a ver! Serio! Ela acha que manda em... Nossa! – Os três se voltaram para a escada e se depararam com Mione e Gina. A primeira, estava com o cabelo preso em um coque, e com um vestido em tons lilás e roxo escuro. E a segunda estava com o cabelo ruivo todo cacheado solto sobre os ombros sardentos, com um vestido marrom cheio de fitas. Harry se levantou tão rápido, que nem percebeu que fez isso.

- Gina! Você esta... Linda!

- 'Brigada Harry. – Disse guardando um espelhinho portátil na bolsa.

- Hermione, você também... Esta magnífica! – Disse Simas beijando a bochecha rosada da garota.

- 'Brigada _Simas_! – Hermione não olhou para Simas na hora que agradeceu, e sim, olhou para Rony, fazendo ele vibrar de nervoso.

- Vamos então? – Perguntou Rony carrancudo.

Os cinco andaram pelo castelo, fazendo qualquer um que os olhasse, se roer de inveja.

- Nossa Harry! Porque estão tão elegantes assim? – Perguntou Luna, passando ao lado deles, com uma cesta cheia de Pasquim's.

- Hm... Nem eu sei. Porque esta descalça Luna?

- Hm... Nem eu sei... – Disse olhando para os pés e se despedindo. Eles saíram do castelo, tremendo. Estava nevando tanto, que era insuportável esperar ali.

- Onde esta ele?

- Harry! Rony e Mione! Que bom vê-los! E você é o Dino, não é? – Disse Hagrid saindo de sua cabana.

- Não! Sou o Simas. – Disse cruzando os braços.

Harry deu um grande abraço em Hagid, e o gigante os convidou para sentar em uns banquinhos velhos que estavam embaixo de um toldo em frente a sua cabana.

- Sejam bem-vindos. O professor de poções de vocês, pediu-me para enrolar vocês, ate que ele chegue. Lindo vestido Mione. – Disse Hagrid erguendo o grosso dedo para apontar o vestido da Hermione.

- Obrigada Hagrid! – Disse dando uma voltinha meio desengonçada.

- Ah não! Esqueci minha varinha em cima da cama! – Disse Gina chacoalhando a bolsinha e tirando tudo de dentro. – Alguém poderia ir comigo rapidinho até a sala comunal? – Harry não soube exatamente o porque, mas levantou rapidamente pisando sem querer em uma pequena abóbora que estava no chão. – Você quer vir comigo Harry?

- Q-q-quero! V-v-vou! Va-vamos? – Gaguejou Harry pisando em outra abóbora. – Desculpe Hagrid!

- Não faz mal Harry! Está escuro, você não tem culpa alguma. – Disse Hagrid levantando seu lampião para Harry enxergar o chão.

- Ah eu vou aproveitar que vocês estão indo e irei ao banheiro. – Disse Simas se erguendo.

- Senhor Finnigan, se quiser, pode usar o banheiro da minha cabana.

- Ah! Vou usar... Sabe... Eu acho que algo não fez bem a minha barriga. Talvez foram aqueles tacos que eu comi na janta. – Disse Simas apertando a barriga.

- Tudo bem... Olha, eu prometi ao professor Horácio que deixaria vocês seguros até a chegada dele. E vocês me parecem bastante seguros. Mas tenho que ir infelizmente. Vou levar a janta para Asafugaz. Então tchau a todos! – Disse Hagrid balançando as mãos no ar.

Harry entrou com Gina na escola. Eles começaram a sumir as escadas.

- Nossa! É um saco correr com esses saltos. – Disse Gina, levando o vestido para subir.

- Hm... – Disse Harry mais que tímido.

- Ah Harry! Mione me contou na promessa que você fez á ela.

- Promessa? Qual? – Disse Harry tentando se lembra de alguma promessa.

- Aquela que você ficaria só mais uma semana com o livro de poções e que depois o devolveria. – Disse Gina um dos sapatos para poder subir mais rápido.

- Ah! Sim... É! Tinha te me esquecido. Eu pretendo fazer isso amanha. Estou pensando em queimá-lo ou algo do tipo.

- Não o queime. Eu sei onde você pode escondê-lo! Amanhã te levarei para conhecer esse lugar. Um lugar que você nem vai saber onde o deixou. Pra te falar a verdade... É meu lugar preferido dessa escola. – Disse Gina tirando o outro sapato.

- Ah! Tudo bem... Obrigado! – Eles começaram a correr, não queriam se atrasar para o passeio surpresa.

- Ora... Ora... Não é o casal mais encantadoramente ridículo dessa escola? – Disse Draco Malfoy aparecendo na frente deles com Crabbe e Goyle, os impedindo de passar.

- Cala a boca Malfoy! – Disse Gina secamente. – Você pode nos dar licença? – No exato momento em que Harry iria xingar Malfoy de qualquer coisa, Luna apareceu atrás dos três idiotas. Ela estava maravilhosa! Ele havia colocado um vestido amarelo que ia ate o pé. E uma tiara que saia luzes, prendia seu cabelo desengonçado. Malfoy se virou e perdeu a fala por alguns segundos.

- É... Luna Lovegood! O-o-oi! É... Q-q-uer passar? E-e-eu já estava de saída! N-n-nos já estávamos saindo! Ér... T-tchau! – Disse Malfoy se esquecendo de Gina e Harry e descendo empurrando Crabbe e Goyle.

- Nossa! Que estranho! – Disse Gina passando a mão no cabelo. – Ah! Você está linda Luna!

- É... Bem... É porque estou indo jantar com Neville. Ele me pediu para ir bem arrumada. Bom, eu sei que hoje os alunos poderão dormir tarde. O Salão Principal ficará aberto ate ás 3 da manhã, para comemorar o casamento da professora Sinistra. E muitos vão se encontrar lá! Passem lá depois... – Luna saiu saltitando enquanto Harry e Gina continuavam a subir, mas agora não estavam mais correndo.

- Que pena que não vamos ao tal casamento, não acha? – Disse Gina.

- É... Mas estamos indo a um passeio exclusivamente secreto. – Disse Harry sorrindo para ela.

- É... Nossa você viu a atitude de Malfoy ao ver a Luna toda bonita?

- É! Acho que alguém se apaixonou... – Disse Harry rindo consigo mesmo. Os dois continuaram subindo, disseram a senha e entraram na sala comunal vazia, exceto por alguns alunos que terminavam de se arrumar. Gina pegou sua varinha e os dois voltaram para a cabana de Hagrid, mas quando chegaram lá, viram apenas o professor Slughorn dividindo uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada com Simas. – Onde estão Mione e Rony? – Perguntou Harry olhando a sua volta.

- Ah... Longa história! Eu cheguei aqui e a srta. Granger e o ruivinho Weasley estavam gritando um para o outro e chorando ao mesmo tempo. Pobre Finnigan... tentando separar a briga... e disseram para cancelar o passeio e marcar outro dia. – Disse o professor lamentando com a cabeça.

- Cancelar? E marcar quando? – Disse Gina indignada.

- Então... não sei... Vamos ver mês que vem, pois esse mês, vou estar muito atarefado, tudo bem para vocês? – Os três confirmaram com a cabeça.

- Então vamos para a festa! Já estamos vestidos mesmo. – Disse Harry indicando o castelo.

Simas não quis. Acabara ficando com o professor, mas Harry e Gina foram.

Ao entrarem no salão principal, se depararam com uma incrível cena. A decoração não mudara muito, só estava decorada com varias flores, de vários tipos. A professora Sinistra estava comendo ao lado do seu recente marido, o professor de Runas Antigas. No lugar das quatro mesas, só havia uma. Encostada no canto, e no meio, uma pista de dança onde professores e alunos dançavam como iguais. E na mesa viram Rony sozinho atacando com raiva a comida.

- Gina... Se me permite, quero conversar com o Rony a sós. – Gina concordou e foi se reunir com Luna e Neville na pista de dança. Harry se sentou ao lado dele e começou a falar. – Rony! O que rolou? Tipo... Vocês somem e cancelam o passeio sem falar com a gente? É isso! O que houve?

- Bom! Quer saber da história? – Perguntou Rony de boca cheia. Harry confirmou e ele prosseguiu após engolir o pedaço de frango. – Bom... Eu e Mione ficamos sozinhos lá... Tava tudo numa boa, daí ela começou a chegar mais perto... mais perto... mais perto... mais perto... mais perto... mais...

- Entendi! Ela chegou bem perto! E ai?

- Daí quando ela estava tão perto que eu conseguia ouvir o coração dela, ela fez uma coisa muito esquisita! – Disse Rony fazendo careta. - Ela simplesmente colocou a mão dela sobre a minha! – Rony empurrou o prato e encostou a cabeça na mesa.

- E...? – Perguntou Harry impaciente.

- Eu achei meio estranho, então tirei a mão dela de cima... só que ela encarou aquilo como uma ofensa ou sei lá! E começou a chorar, daí eu disse que não foi minha intenção ser grosseiro, então ela me... – Rony puxou fundo o ar. – Me abraçou! Bem forte! Só que eu... eu não retribui o abraço! Eu estava confuso, afinal, uma hora ela chora e outra me abraça! Daí ela me xingou de um monte de coisa! E quando o Simas saiu, ele deu aquela rosa tosca para ela... e ela me xingou mais, e atacou a rosa em mim! – Disse Rony apontando o ombro que ainda tinha umas pétalas de rosa enroscadas sobre a gola. – E sei lá cara! Foi muito estranho! Não sei mais o que fazer! Ela é biruta! Serio! – Disse Rony esticando o braço para pegar uma coxa de frango.

- Você é muito insensível! – Disse Harry tentando não rir.

- Mas... Quando ela me abraçou, aconteceu algo muito mais estranho! – Rony debruçou a cabeça sobre os braços olhando para o teto encantado. – Eu não sei bem o que ela fez. Ela deve ter feito uma azaração, sei lá! E... de repente... Parecia que meu mundo virou de cabeça para baixo... Tudo sumiu, até a cabana do Hagrid, eu fiquei meio surdo, e não conseguia ouvir nada do que ela falava, e era como se eu não tivesse mais ar... – Ele colocou a mão sobre o peito ofegando, e fazendo Harry rir baixinho. – E quando ela me soltou, eu olhei para ela, e quando fiz isso... Quando olhei para ela... Meu coração parou de bater... – Ele olhou para os lados, para ver se ninguém estava olhando e disse baixinho. – Será que estou ficando louco, Harry?

Harry riu sonoramente.

- Com certeza está ficando louco! – Harry parou de rir e olhou para o teto encantado também. – Mas esse é o melhor tipo de louco que existe. Essa loucura, cara, se chama amor! – Disse Harry sorrindo.

- Hein? Como assim? Eu não estou entendo! – Disse Rony se engasgando, e fazendo Harry dar uns tapinhas nas suas costas.

- Olha... acho que você nunca ira entender! Você é muito lerdo! – Disse Harry agora se levantando da mesa para ir deitar.

- Ah Harry... Acho que ela jogou um feitiço dos fortes em mim! – Rony deu mais uma mordida no frango antes de se levantar e seguir Harry.


	4. Cap 3: A Inteligente e o Idiota

**Capitulo três.**

**A inteligente e o idiota**

Domingo em Hogwarts, era um dia em que todos os alunos faziam as lições de casa atrasadas. Então, quando Harry acordou, ele já colocou a mochila sobre os ombros e desceu para a sala comunal, onde todos estavam fazendo lições. Mas Hermione não era do tipo que deixava as lições para a ultima hora, então ela era única que estava desfrutando a lareira, lendo um livro. Muitos iam pedir ajuda para Hermione, e a garota paciente, quase sempre ajudava. Quando Harry chegou, ela estava sentada, em uma mesa ao lado da lareira, e Neville estava sentado a sua frente, perguntando algo sobre luas. Harry sentou a lado de Mione, assustando-a.

- Bom dia, Mione! Bom dia Neville! Divertiu-se ontem? – Perguntou Harry tirando seus livros da mochila.

- Nossa! Foi demais! A Chang veio falar comigo! Ela estava linda! Acredita, Harry? Eu, conversando com a Cho! Ela veio me dizer que fui muito corajoso, no ministério! Nossa eu fiquei louco de tanto feliz que eu estava! – Disse Neville muito orgulhoso. – Mione, antes de eu ir tomar café, deixa eu te perguntar só mais uma coisa... Se eu ver essa outra lua, por esse lado, vou conseguir entender? – Disse Neville apontando as figuras dos livros.

- Isso mesmo! E essa outra lua, tem que ser do lado...

- Direito e por baixo! – Disse Neville interrompendo-a.

- Muito bom Neville! Você entendeu direitinho o que eu te expliquei! Continue assim que você vai conseguir vários N.I.E.M.S! – Neville saiu ainda mais orgulhoso deixando Harry e Mione a sós. Mas não era isso que a garota queria. Ela sabia que se ficassem a sós, a conversa sobre Rony, seria tocada. Harry percebeu que ela não estava a fim de conversar sobre ele, então ele decidiu deixar o assunto para outra hora.

- Mione, pode me ajudar com esse meu trabalho de defesa contra as artes das trevas? – Disse Harry mostrando uns pergaminhos antigos para ela. – Snape quer que tenha, pelo menos 4 pergaminhos, então acho que vou ter que ficar aqui, e perder o café da manhã.

- Claro Harry! – Disse ela, aliviada.

Hermione explicou a Harry exatamente o que teria que fazer e enquanto ele fazia ela foi pegar biscoitos e leite para ele. Quando Harry terminou os deveres, ele guardou tudo na mochila e comeu os biscoitos enquanto conversava com a amiga.

- Harry! Não estou mais aguentando! Não mais! – Disse ela, do nada, surpreendendo Harry. Ela encostou a cabeça nos ombros de Harry e começou a chorar baixinho.

- Mione... Calma! Tudo bem... Fique calma! Vai dar tudo certo! – Disse Harry, passando a mão carinhosamente nos cabelos dela.

- Não esta tudo bem! Eu estraguei tudo! Fiz tudo errado.

- Claro que não! Quem fez tudo errado foi o Rony! – Harry disse em tom de quem estava consolando alguém que perdeu um parente.

- Mas eu não deveria... Eu... Não adiantou nada! Agora ele deve estar com muita raiva!

- Olha, sinceramente, adiantou muita coisa! Sabe o que ele me disse ontem a noite?

- Sei! Ele disse que sou uma maluca! – Disse cruzando os braços do mesmo jeito que Rony fazia quando estava bravo.

- Não... Quero dizer sim, mas ele também disse, que depois que você abraçou ele, ele olhou para você e o coração dele parou de bater! – Disse Harry sorrindo. – Você deve saber o que isso significa, não é mesmo?

Hermione enxugou as lagrimas e sorriu.

- Ele... ele esta apaixonado? – Disse ela abrindo ainda mais seu sorriso.

- Sim! Mas ele não sabe muito bem, o que isso significa. Ele acha, que é uma azaração sua. – Harry tentou não rir.

- Ele... Ele acha que azarei ele para o coração dele parar de bater?

- Sim! E também para ficar surdo, com falta de ar, tonto, e para também que tudo em volta dele sumisse!

- Rony é um tonto, não é mesmo? – Disse ela feliz por isso.

- Com certeza. O maior tonto do mundo! Você merece coisa muito melhor, Mione. – Mais dessa vez, quem disse, não foi Harry, e sim Gina que apareceu por lá. – Harry, pegue seu livro, vamos colocá-lo em um lugar secreto!

- Ah! Oi Gina! É... Tudo bem! Não sei se estou pronto para isso... Mas vamos lá! – Disse Harry pegando seu livro de poções da mochila. – Hum... Mione! – Disse Harry no ouvido da amiga. – Quando Rony aparecer, fale com ele normalmente como se nada tivesse acontecido! E o ajude nas lições de casa, ele está atolado de coisas a fazer. E o elogie bastante, ele fica se achando de tão orgulhoso quando elogiam-no. Ah, e use gestos carinhosos falando, e não gesticulando o.k.?

- Ok – Disse Hermione rindo envergonhada.

Gina o foi levando a uma parta que Harry já conhecia do castelo.

- Bom, você, obviamente, já conhece a sala precisa, não é?

- Sim. Era lá que reuníamos a Armada de Dumbledore!

- Então, mas a sala precisa que queremos agora é bem diferente. Ela é atolada de objetos. – Disse Gina olhando sobre os ombros para checar se ninguém os seguia. Ela fechou os olhos parecendo murmurar: "esconder objetos, esconder, esconder...", e em um segundo uma porta apareceu. Gina empurrou a porta que parecia ser bem pesada. – Venha Harry! – Quando o garoto entrou na sala, deixou seu queixo cair. A sala era aborrotadérrima de objetos. Tinha objetos empilhados até o teto. Era a sala da perdição. Objetos, desde cadeiras até um carruagem velha.

- É a sala vai-e-vem, só que sem aquelas almofadas. É... Talvez tenha almofadas também... Não sei exatamente tudo o que tem aqui. – Disse pensativa. - Harry! É aqui onde tudo que você não quer mais, é deixado. – Disse Gina apontando para praticamente tudo. – Olha, esta vendo aquilo ali? – Disse ela mostrando uma sapatilha de balé. – Aquilo é sapatilha da Catarine Mabeline. São sapatilhas de quando ela ainda não sabia que era bruxa. Ela dançava em um teatro trouxa, mas depois que veio para cá, deixou aqui, as sapatilhas de balé.

- Mas por quê? Porque deixou aqui? – Perguntou Harry ainda boquiaberto.

- Harry, as pessoas deixam aqui, objetos inutilizados, e memórias que elas não querem mais lembrar. Então eu suponho que ela não queria ter recordações da vida trouxa dela. Entende?

- Acho que sim... Onde vou deixá-lo? – Disse indicando o livro.

- Feche seus olhos que eu guardo, assim você não vai saber onde o deixou, e não vai voltar a procurá-lo. – Harry fechou os olhos, e aguardou encostado em um armário, que parecia se debater. Ele ficou lá esperando, pelo que pareceu uma eternidade. Quando ela finalmente voltou, ela disse que ele já poderia abri os olhos. – Quer explorar a sala comigo?

- Sim! – Disse Harry rindo. Ela segurou a mão dele, e o levou até um lado escuro da sala. Deixando Harry entusiasmado.

- Eu costumava vir aqui, quando eu estava... – Ela passou a mão no cabelo e olhou para o teto. – triste... – E se jogou em uma poltrona velha.

- E é assim que você esta agora? – Perguntou Harry.

- É... exatamente! Mas não posso simplesmente dar uma princesa e ficar aqui o dia inteiro chorando... – ela continuou baixinho. –...como eu fazia antigamente...

- Quanto a ficar chorando o dia inteiro, eu concordo! Realmente não pode. Mas quanto a ser uma princesa, eu terei de discordar. Quem disse que você não pode?

Gina abriu um guarda-roupa sorrindo, e entrou nele e fechou a porta. Ela começou a demorar, o que fez Harry se perguntar se aquele era o armário de Nárnia.

Mas então ela saiu, vestida de, nada menos, que uma linda rainha, com direito á coroa e sapato de cristal. Harry olhou para o armário. Aquele deveria ser um armário de uma antiga rainha, ou alguma garota muito rica.

- Uau! Você esta linda, futura rainha Weasley.

- Obrigada! Estava me perguntando, quando iria aparecer por aqui, príncipe Potter. Você deve estar lutando com muitos dragões ultimamente, ou eram gigantes? – Disse Gina, tão teatralmente como Harry.

- Eram dragões. Dragões irlandeses... Realmente. Mas tive ajuda de uma guerreira ruiva, você deve conhecê-la, ela é genial!

- Ah! Aquela ridícula ruiva? A plebéia? – Perguntou Gina batendo a mão sobre o encosto da cadeira.

- Isso! – Disse Harry dando um longo suspiro. – Ela é demais, não acha?

- Hum... Não! Você gosta dela, futuro rei, Potter? – Perguntou Gina olhando com um falso desprezo.

- Acho que sim! – Harry deu outro longo suspiro.

- Realmente prefere a plebéia, do que a mim? Eu sou uma princesa! P-R-I-N-C-E-S-A!

- Prefiro! Realmente prefiro. Ela é guerreira, humilde, inteligente, brincalhona. E você é uma desprezível! – Disse Harry feliz por ter conseguido tirar tudo o que achava de Gina do peito. – Ah! E ela também tem uma pele muito bonita.

Gina deu uma risadinha abafada.

- Então diga isso a ela! Diga a plebéia que a ama! – Disse rudemente, colocando a mão sobre a testa.

Gina entrou novamente no armário, e enquanto Harry a esperava, abriu uma caixinha que estava perto dele e viu um lindo anel. Ela voltou vestida com uma armadura de ferro. Agora, Harry achava que o armário, havia sido pertencido por um guerreiro da idade média.

- Rei Potter me chamaram aqui para vê-lo... O que o senhor deseja? – Disse ela, fazendo um tipo de reverencia a Harry.

- Eu desejo... – Ele hesitou, e finalmente disse. - Apenas você! Quer se casar comigo, brava guerreira ruiva? – Perguntou Harry abrindo a caixinha que estava apoiada na mesa, atrás do garoto. Ele a abriu e pegou o anel que tinha dentro. Ajoelhou-se em frente à Gina, que tentava não rir.

- Sim! Agora nós nos tornaremos reis?. – Harry sorriu, queria beijá-la, mas achou que ela pensava que tudo não bastava de uma brincadeira.

Só que ela chegou mais perto. Perto o suficiente para, como dizia Rony, ele ouvir o coração dela.

- Olha, que tosco! Rei? Rainha? Só se forem do reino da pobreza e da idiotice! – Eles se viraram assustados. Draco ria, encostado no mesmo armário que Harry teve certeza que se debatia. – Mas o que esse tipo de ralé, faz aqui? Além de brincarem de contos de fadas?

- Não sei... Que tal perguntar para sua namorada imaginária. Lovegood... Estou certa? – Perguntou Gina tirando a armadura e devolvendo ao armário.

- Desculpe-me, mas não entende a língua dos Weasley's! Vocês falam a língua dos traidores do sangue, não é mesmo?

- Olha, cala a boca Malfoy, antes que eu quebre a sua cara! – Disse Harry indo para cima de Malfoy, mas Gina o impediu de bater nele. – E você? O que faz aqui? – Disse Harry, grosseiramente.

- Bem... eu vim... Ah! Não te interessa Potter! Eu... Quero... Vão embora! Já! – Disse todo enrolado.

- Vamos Harry! Não temos que ouvi-lo! – Gina pegou Harry pela mão, e foi o puxando para fora da sala. Quando estavam longe o suficiente, Harry tomou coragem e perguntou:

- Você e Dino... Terminaram?

- Sim! – Disse ela parando de andar e encostando-se à parede. – Foi bom! A gente estava brigando muito. E eu não gostava dele. Há muito tempo, estava de olho em outra pessoa. Muito tempo mesmo. – Disse Gina de um jeito, que fez Harry se lembrar da Murta.

- Ah é!? Quem seria exatamente? – Disse seriamente preocupado.

- Por favor Harry!

Gina o beijou. Harry retribui o beijo, quando percebeu, que não estava sonhando.

- Não dê uma de Rony! É você! Sempre foi você. Desde que eu tinha 10 anos, e te conheci na estação King Kross, eu sabia que era você! – Disse Gina, passando de vermelho, para vinho rapidamente.

- Ah! Que ótimo! – Ele ofegou discretamente. - Quer... Gina, você quer namorar comigo?

- Quero! Quero sim! Quero! – Respondeu, sorrindo de orelha á orelha.

- Eu nunca soube que era você. Mais agora eu sei. E sabe aquela musica que você mandou cantarem para mim, no seu primeiro ano? – Perguntou Harry, fazendo o máximo para não corar.

- Sim! Sei! – Disse Gina rindo.

- Na hora que eu á ouvi, pensei: "Nossa! Nunca mais quero ouvir isso!", mas agora quero ouvi-la novamente. – Disse Harry rindo com os próprios pensamentos.

- Ah! Vai ficar querendo! Porque agora não lembro mais! – Os dois riram e se beijaram novamente.

Harry estava voltando de mãos dadas com Gina, mais feliz do que nunca. Ele se sentia tão livre, tão leve, que teve até que checar se não estava pelado. Dino passou ao lado deles, olhando de cara feia. Quando ele fosse dormir, teria que falar com Dino. Sabia, que ele estaria realmente furioso.

Mas o pior não foi esbarrar com Dino, a caminho da sala comunal. O pior foi esbarrar com Rony e Neville.

- Por que... O que estão fazendo? PORQUE ESTÃO DE MÃOS DADAS? – Conclui Rony, gritando.

- Não esta na cara? Até eu entendi! Estão juntos, se você não percebeu, Rony! Namorando, entende? – Perguntou Neville, olhando a cara realmente furiosa de Rony.

- Eu não entendo! Não entendo mesmo! Não autorizo vocês á... Namorarem!

- E quem te disse que você precisa autorizar alguma coisa? Eu e Harry iremos namorar! E nada que você fizer, mudará isso! – Disse Gina, colando a boca de Harry na dela.

- Por favor! Na minha frente não! – Disse Rony, virando a cara, com repulsa. – Olhem, eu autorizo isso, se não ficarem se beijando na minha frente, tudo bem?

- Quem disse que você deve autori...

- Sim, tudo! – Disse, aumentando a voz, para Gina não ser ouvida. – E, você e Mione? Já estão se dando bem?

- É... Bom... Um dragão de cada vez, meu amigo!

- Ah! Me conta, cara! O que rolou? – Disse Harry dando um tapa de brincadeira, nas costas de Rony,

- Quer saber? Você não sabe o que estou sentindo! – Mas do nada, Rony explodiu. - NÃO SABE! – Gritou o ruivo. – Eu não vou contar o que aconteceu, porque você não entenderia! VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE O QUE ESTOU PASSANDO!

- É... bem... eu vou ver a Luna, combinei de ver ela hoje, perto do lago negro. Depois a gente se fala! – Disse Neville saindo constrangido.

- É... E eu vou fazer meus deveres, tchau Harry! – Disse dando um beijinho da bochecha de Harry e saindo rápido, com Neville.

- Você acha que eu não entendo? – Perguntou Harry.

- Acho! Você não faz idéia, do que estou passando! – Disse se largando na parede.

- Eu sentia o mesmo, antes...

-... Antes da minha irmã ser sua namorada?

- É! Você percebeu? Percebeu que Hermione não é apenas a sua amiga? Percebeu isso, Rony? Começou a prestar atenção, agora? – Perguntou Harry, cansado de Rony e Hermione que não paravam de reclamar.

- Hã? O que isso tem a ver com o que eu estou falando? – Disse Rony, olhando para Harry com a mesma cara de bobo, de sempre.

- Ah! Não acredito! Pensei, que você já tivesse sacado tudo! – Disse Harry batendo na parede de raiva.

- Caracas! – Exclamou alto. – Você acha que eu não percebi o que esta acontecendo? Percebi tudo, sim!

- O que você percebeu? – Perguntou Harry impacientemente.

- Percebi, que Luna e Neville estão ficando íntimos...

- O que isso tem a ver, com o que você esta sentindo? – Perguntou mais uma vez Harry, furioso pela insanidade de Rony.

- Me deixe continuar! E... Percebi que você e Gina estão ficando muito íntimos. E que o óbvio seria que Luna e Neville ficariam juntos, assim como você e Gina. E... – O rosto dele se contorceu. -...Assim como Simas e Hermione também ficariam juntos...

- Simas e Mione? – Gritou Harry sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo. – Esta brincando, não é?

- DEIXE EU CONTINUAR! – Berrou ainda mais alto. – Bom! Resumindo... Você ficaria com a Gina, a Luna com Neville, Mione com Simas, eu ficaria sobrando! Isso é péssimo! P-É-S-S-I-M-O! E aquele dia que eu Mione brigamos, eu entendi tudo! Ela estava com dó de mim... Ela saberia, que eu seria o solteirão da turma. Ela ficou triste por eu estar só. Eu entendi tudo! Você pensou que não... MAS EU ENTENDI! E VOCÊ AINDA NÃO FAZ IDÉIA DO QUE ESTOU SENTINDO!  
- Pare de gritar! Você entendeu tudo errado! Hermione não dá a mínima para o Simas, e a Parvati Patil esta de olho no Simas, e o Simas sempre achou ela bonita, então dá pra conclui que eles vão ficar juntos. Então você não esta sobrando! Agora some um mais um! Hermione está sobrando, e você também, correto? Então o que você acha que vai acontecer? – Harry estava esperançoso que Rony finalmente entenderia.

- Ah! Não acredito! – Disse Rony abrindo a boca. – Então significa que Hermione vai ficar com o Dino? Isso é ridículo! Achei que ele não dava a mínima para ela!

- Como você pode ser tão estúpido? – Harry tentou dizer seriamente, mas não conseguiu e riu. – Quando você vai perceber que você e Mione foram feitos um para... AI! – Alguém baterá na cabeça de Harry.

- Harry, Rony! Estava procurando vocês! Vamos ver Hagrid? – Perguntou Hermione carregando uma cesta na mão direita.

- Mione, antes eu preciso explicar para o Rony que...

- Você não precisa explicar nada! – Hermione interrompeu Harry bruscamente e fez sinal para eles a seguirem.

- Não quero ver Hagrid!

- Não seja indelicado Rony! Precisamos ver o pobre Hagrid! – Disse Hermione balançando a cesta.

- Olha Mione, não queremos ser indelicados, mas é só que está muito frio para ir ver o Hagrid. Leve á ele seus bolinhos, nós te esperamos na sala comunal, tudo bem? – Harry olhou a cesta de Mione e viu, deliciosos bolinhos na cesta. Ele realmente queria ir ver o Hagrid, mas precisa muito conversar com Rony.

- Não! Não esta tudo bem! – Disse nervosa. – E você não vai ficar com ele a sós! – Cochichou Mione no ouvido de Harry.

- Ora! Parem de cochichar! Sei que estão falando que eu sou o solteirão da turma! – Disse Rony, olhando aos dois com desprezo.

- Cala a boca Rony! Não estamos falando nada disso! Vai indo para a sala comunal, que eu vou levar esses bolinhos ao Hagrid e volto em um minuto!

- 'Tá! Mas vai rápido! – Disse Rony saindo e deixando Harry e Mione á sós.

- Olha, você precisa entender que já está na hora do Rony saber! – Disse Harry lançando a Hermione um olhar bravo.

- Não! Não está!

- Sabe o que ele acha? Que Neville e Luna estão juntos, eu e Gina também, você esta com Simas e que ele esta sobrando na turma!

- Você e Gina estão juntos? Serio? Que máximo!

- É realmente, mas voltando ao assunto, ele acha que você e o Simas vão ficar juntos, ele vai sobrar.

- Eu e Simas? Que tolice! – Disse Hermione batendo no vento.

- Mas ele acha isso! Ou com o Dino!

- Dino Thomas? Mais tolice ainda!

- Mione, é serio! Você precisa dizer o que sente!

- Quando eu estava chegando, você iria dizer que a gente nasceu um para o outro? – Disse encanto caminhavam a caminho da cabana de Hagrid.

- É! Exatamente. – Harry olhou pela janela, e se arrepiou. O dia estava realmente frio. Ele preferia estar na sala comunal, em frente o fogo, com Gina entre os seus braços.

- Isso é ridículo! Sabe, Gina deu um nome a cada casal. - Harry riu. Isso era a cara da Gina. Criar nomes para os casais... Ele riu de novo. - Neville e Luna eram Nelluna ou Luneville, Você e Cho, bem ela criou quando vocês ainda estavam juntos. – Acrescentou ao ver a cara de Harry. – O de vocês, era Chorry, e ela com Dino, era Gino. – Harry riu. A combinação do nome dos dois foi a pior. - e sabe qual era o nome que ela criou para nós dois? A inteligente e o idiota, Romione, ou Hermirrony. – Disse cruzando os braços.

- Viu! Vocês se completam. Você o deixa mais intelectual, e ele te deixa mais extrovertida.

- Bom! Sei lá...

- Eu imagino vocês juntos daqui a alguns anos... E acredite, vocês são o melhor casal que eu já vi! É o pior tipo de amor, assim como é o melhor. – Harry sorriu com as suas divagações.

- Como algo que é pior, pode ser ao mesmo tempo melhor? – Perguntou Hermione, fazendo Harry acordar dos pensamentos.

- Por exemplo: Você é péssima para dançar. – Disse fazendo a menina corar. – Mas é a bruxa, mais inteligente do sexto ano! E bem... Rony é um dos piores alunos... Mas ele dança muito bem! Entendeu agora?

- Entendi! Eu sou de bom, tudo o que ele é de ruim, assim como ele é de bom, tudo o que eu sou ruim! Entendi! Ah Harry! Você faz eu querê-lo mais ainda! – Disse sorrindo.

- Você entendeu bem rápido! Se eu tentasse explicar isso pro Ron, ele ia ficar falando: "Hã? Hein? O quê? Como assim?". – Os dois riram, olhando a neve que começara a cair. – Tem certeza que quer ir ver Hagrid, com essa neve?

- Bem... Não! Posso pedir a Edwiges mandar a ele os bolinhos?

- Claro! Vamos voltar para a sala comunal? Quero curtir a lareira com a Gina, se é que me entende?

- Sim! Queria dizer o mesmo, só que com o Ron... – Disse cabisbaixa.

- Não fique assim! Você pode desfrutar a lareira com Rony hoje! Só que como amigos.

Os dois voltaram a sala comunal juntos.

- Obrigada. Obrigada por você ficar comigo, nos melhores e nos piores momentos. – Disse Hermione antes de empurrarem a mulher gorda. Harry a abraçou, fazendo ela ficar aconchegada em seu ombro.

- Não é para isso, que servem os amigos?

- Claro! – Disse Hermione, deixando uma lagrima involuntária pular de seu olho.


	5. Cap 4: O Primeiro Ataque

**Capitulo quatro.**

**O primeiro ataque. **

Já era quinta-feira, quando Harry se deu conta de que não havia feito o relatório das suas poções preferidas, para o professor Slughorn.

Após a ultima aula do dia, ele foi se encontrar com os seus amigos no Salão Principal, para jantar.

Ele chegou um pouco atrasado, por isso ficou desapontado ao saber que perdera o brinde de Dumbledore.

- Mas ele falou alguma coisa interessante? – Perguntou Harry à Gina, que estava terminando de engolir a carne.

- Falou as mesmas coisas de sempre. Que devemos nos unir, para combater o mal e etc... – Disse indiferentemente, tirando o cabelo dos olhos.

- Bom... Acho que ele tem plena razão! – Disse Rony de boca cheia, para variar. - Neville, me passa a farofa, por favor? – Pediu Rony já esticando o braço. Mas Neville divagando, então ele nem deu ouvidos á Rony. – Hm... NEVILLE! Passe a farofa! Por favor! – Gritou Rony tentando alcançar a perna de Neville para chutá-la. Mas Neville novamente, nem o ouviu.

- Porque ela não pode sentar com a gente? – Neville se levantou e chamou algum professor para a mesa. Harry achou que quem viria, seria a professora Sprout, que simplesmente tinha uma adoração pelo Neville. Mas que veio, era o professor Dumbledore, fazendo Rony e Simas se engasgarem com a comida, e o resto ficar calado.

- Sr. Longbottom, o que gostaria de me dizer? – Perguntou o professor, sentando ao lado de Simas.

- Ér... Senhor... Eu gostaria de perguntar uma coisa... – Disse Neville acordado dos pensamentos.

- Pergunte-me.

- Hum... Porque não podemos nos sentar com os outros alunos? Por exemplo, com os da Corvinal?

- Ah! Bom... Mais uma regra criada por Salazar Slytherin. – Disse Dumbledore virando os olhos ao dizer o nome do diretor da Sonserina. – A regra era especificamente clara, que apenas no jantar, todos os alunos deveriam se sentar-se à mesa da casa. E não se sentar nas outras mesas que não fossem da sua casa. Compreende-me, senhor Longbottom?

- Ah! Claro! Sim, senhor!

- Mas você tem todo o resto do dia, para conversar com a senhorita Lovegood. – Neville ficou escarlate momentaneamente.

- Entendo! Obrigado pela atenção senhor.

- De nada. E... Senhor Weasley, se eu fosse você, ficaria mais atento á sua esquerda.

Ele saiu deixando todos, menos Harry, intrigados. Harry sabia que Dumbledore sabia ler mentes, e quem estava sentado á esquerda de Rony, era Mione. O que era óbvio, era que ele estava se referindo aos pensamentos incontrolados da paixão platônica de Mione por Rony.

O jantar continuou calmo, e Rony continuou sem a farofa, por plena preguiça de se levantar e pegá-la. Harry comeu tanto que parecia não ter espaço nem para o ar. Já era bem tarde, quando foi se deitar. Ele estava cansado. Tivera duas aulas seguidas com o professor Snape, por isso quando se deitou, parecia que uma mochila pesada havia sido tirada de seus ombros. Mas ele não iria dormir tão cedo, já que Rony estava sem sono.

- Você acha que eu deveria cortar um pouco meu cabelo? – Perguntou deitado ao lado da cama de Harry.

- Acho que não. A Mio... As garotas gostam do seu cabelo assim! – Harry apressou-se para dizer.

- "As garotas"? Uau! Não sabia que eu estava podendo tanto!

- É... Mas você não deve ficar caçando opção. Presta mais atenção nas que estão perto. Nas que estão bem perto!

- Ah... Falando em diretores...

- Mas não estamos falando de diretores. – Riu Harry e tirou os óculos, já que não enxergava nada no escuro.

- Agora estamos! – Concluiu Rony. – O que você acha que Dumbledore quis dizer com prestar atenção á minha esquerda?

- Ah! O mesmo que eu. Você vai entender quando for a hora certa.

- E quando será a hora certa?

- Você saberá. Hermione te dirá! – Disse Harry puxando á coberta para o peito.

- Hermione pra lá, Hermione para cá… Você está traindo a Gina com a Mione? – Harry não sabia a cara, mas a voz era brava.

- Rony! É obvio que não! Nós somos só amigos! E mais nada! Você sabe muito bem isso! Ela é a minha melhor amiga! – Defendeu-se.

- Ah! Tudo bem! Eu não digo isso por Mione, e sim pela Gina, você me entende não é?! Coisa de irmão protetor! Mas agora falando sério, o que Simas viu na Mione?

Harry não aguentou e riu! O pior não foi ele ter perguntado o que Simas viu em Mione, e sim, ele ter dito: "... Agora falando sério...", como cabia tanta idiotice em uma pessoa só?

- Simas só deu a flor a Mione, porque era uma noite festiva e ele estava carente, porque Dino não estava falando muito com ele. Mais agora que os dois estão se falando, ele nem dá mais bola para Mione!

- Ah! Que bom! Realmente bom. – Disse Rony encarando o teto com os olhos arregalados.

- Porque é realmente bom? – Harry queria explorar os sentidos de Rony, para ver se ele próprio tirava uma conclusão.

- Hum... – Rony pensou por alguns segundos antes de responder. – Porque ela é nossa amiga, e a gente quer defendê-la dos perigos do mundo, não é? Como eu faço com Gina, correto?

- A gente? Eu não quero defendê-la! Principalmente do Simas! Ele é um perigo do mundo, Rony?

- Ah... Não! Realmente não. Bem... Eu não sei explicar. É algo que brota em mim do nada. Uma vontade de protegê-la de tudo!

- Sei... Agora vamos dormir! Estou exausto!

Os dois se calaram, e quando Harry já estava quase dormindo, a porta se abriu. Um garoto alto entrou. Harry não conseguiu ver, sem seus óculos. Alguém chegou bem perto de Harry, e berrou, fazendo Rony, Simas e Dino acordarem.

- CONSEGUI! TOMEI CORAGEM E PERGUNTEI! ESTAMOS NAMORANDO AGORA!

- Mas que diabos é você? – Perguntou Harry assustado com a criatura á sua frente.

- Sou eu, Neville! Eu pedi a Luna em namoro! Estamos namorando!

- Ótimo Neville! – Disseram todos os garotos ao mesmo tempo.

- Vá se deitar agora! Tenho aula de poções amanhã, por isso tenho que dormir muito bem! Tenho certeza que serei péssimo sem o meu livro! Vá dormir! Fico feliz por vocês.

O dia amanheceu, e Harry foi acordado por Neville que queria mostrar a aliança de compromisso que ele comprara para ele e para a Luna.

Edwiges pousou na janela enquanto os garotos se trocavam.

- Sua safada! Esse quarto é só para meninos, vá voando daqui agora! – Disse Simas, ainda meio sonolento.

- Calma Edwiges... Não liga para esse bobo. Ah! Uma carta? Duas! Ah muito obrigado. – Harry jogou umas bolachas para a coruja, que piou alegremente.

_Mione,_

_Obrigado por me mandar a cesta de bolinhos. Estavam deliciosos! Você tem sido muito generosa comigo, esses dias. Não precisa se preocupar comigo. Estou muito bem. A minha perna está excelente. Mande um abraço para Harry e Rony._

_Beijos e abraços,_

_Hagrid._

Harry terminou de ler e ficou um pouco envergonhado. A carta era para Mione. Mas ele não tinha culpa, afinal Edwiges deu a carta á ele. Ele abriu a outra, e sorriu. Era de Gina.

_Harry querido,_

_Olá, tudo bem? Eu estava aqui, na torre de astronomia, com Mione fazendo alguns deveres, e vi Edwiges passar por perto, então eu chamei ela e pedi para lhe dar essa carta. A verdade é que eu só quero te ver. Mais nada. Saudade matinal, só isso._

_Espero que esteja bem. _

_Abraços da sua namorada. (soa muito bem, não é?)._

_P.S.: Dê uma espiada no "tanquinho" do Rony por mim. Beijos Mione. _

_P.S.S: Não fui eu quem escreveu isso Harry! Foi a Gina! Não é verdade. Você não precisa ver aquela barriga (maravilhosamente) gorda. O.K.? Beijos da VERDADEIRA Mione!_

Harry riu e escondeu a carta em baixo das roupas no baú. Se Rony visse aquilo, enfartaria.

Ele foi até a torre de astronomia e encontrou as garotas.

- Como vão? – Perguntou Harry sentando na escada ao lado de Gina e recebendo um beijinho.

- Bem! – Responderam em coro.

- Matei sua saudade matinal? – Perguntou Harry dando as mãos á Gina.

- Matou. – Disse dando risinhos abafados.

- E você Mione? Dormiu bem?

- Bem... Acho que sim! – Disse guardando uns livros na mochila

- A propósito, Rony está cada dia mais apaixonado por você. – Disse Harry fazendo Gina rir, e Hermione sorrir. – Ele disse que do nada, brota uma vontade de te proteger de tudo. Ele acha que está louco! Eu também acho: Louco de amor. – Gina riu ainda mais alto e Hermione ficou divagando, olhando a linda vista que a torre de astronomia proporcionava aos alunos.

- Um dia ele vai cair na real? – Perguntou Gina, fechando o livro de poções.

- Depende da Mione! – Harry e Gina se levantaram e foram olhar a vista com Hermione. Ela sorria enquanto olhava o céu nublado. Hogwarts era tão magnífica, que conseguia deixar um dia feio e nublado, num dia lindo.

- Ah! Quero me jogar daqui!

- É... Dá vontade mesmo, pois é tão lindo!

- Não! Quero me jogar daqui! Me segure Harry! AH! SOCORRO! – Gina gritou apertando a mão de Harry, ela estava inclinando o corpo, e estava preste a se jogar mesmo. Harry segurou ela pelos ombros, mais ela se debatia fortemente. E chorava e gritava ao mesmo tempo.

- Calma Gina! Fique calma! Está tudo bem! Eu estou aqui! – Gritou Harry puxando ela.

- NÃO! NÃO CONSIGO! VOU CAIR! AH! SOCORRO HARRY!

- HERMIONE! Chama a alguém! A professora Minerva, qualquer um! Vai rápido! – Hermione saiu correndo com cara assustada. – Fique calma! Sou eu. O Harry! Vai ficar tudo bem, olha para mim!

- HARRY! NÃO CONSIGO AGUENTAR POR MUITO TEMPO! AH! EU PRECISO PULAR!

- Não precisa! Não precisa! Fique aqui. Tudo bem! – Harry colocou ainda mais força, ele tentava puxar ela para trás, mas ela estava se segurando no parapeito, e puxava com força, o corpo. A professora Minerva chegou acompanhada do professor Snape e da enfermeira.

- Coloque a camisa nela! Levem-na á enfermaria! AGORA!

- Não vão colocar camisa de força na Gina! Não vou deixar. – Disse Harry segurando o corpo dela. Enquanto ela chorava.

- COLOQUE! EU DEIXO HARRY! MEU CORPO NÃO VAI AGUENTAR SOZINHO! AH! COLOQUEM AGORA! – Berrou Gina se debatendo.

Eles colocaram a camisa nela. A camisa bruxa era muito diferente da trouxa. Era apenas uma camisa de manga comprida que não deixava o corpo se mexer. Era bem assustador, mas fez Gina ficar parada. A levaram para a enfermaria. E Harry e Mione ficaram sentados ao lado da maca dela.

- Melhor você ir avisar o Rony! – Hermione foi chamar o garoto, enquanto Harry via Gina chorar. – Consegue me ouvir?

- Sim. – Disse ela, baixinho. – Harry, você precisa... A sala precisa... De objetos.

- O quê?

- Precisa ir na... A sala precisa. – E adormeceu deixando Harry na duvida.

- Minha irmã! Onde ela está? – Disse Rony entrando na sala correndo, com Hermione atrás dele.

- Ela está aqui comigo! – Disse Harry fazendo o máximo para não chorar.

- Maninha! Ela esta dormindo? – Perguntou Rony ajoelhando no chão e deitando a cabeça nos braços de Gina.

- Não, não Rony! Ela esta treinando para a morte. – Disse Hermione impaciente.

- Credo! Vire essa boca para lá Mione! – Disse um Harry sensível.

- Olha a minha irmãzinha... O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Rony olhando a garota.

- Ela simplesmente... Do nada... Ela queria se jogar! – Disse Harry com a voz baixa.

- Ela não pode! Ela não pode _simplesmente_ querer se jogar! Isso é impossível! Um feitiço! Uma azaração! Não sei! Qualquer coisa! Não pode ter sido do nada, Harry! Não pode! – Exclamou Rony, visivelmente perturbado.

- Calma Rony! A gente vai pesquisar! Eu vou à biblioteca, ver se...

- Você tem o quê, na cabeça? Minha irmã tenta se matar e você quer ir à biblioteca? Me dá um tempo!

- Um tempo? Estou tentando ajudar! – Defendeu-se Mione.

- Você não esta ajudando! Esta tentando aparecer!

- Aparecer? Claro que não...

- CALEM A BOCA! – Berrou Harry. – Olha Mione, reúna Luna e Neville e vai ate á sala precisa que tem vários objetos. Gina falou algo a respeito dessa sala. E Rony, quero ver se você sabe se virar! Vá ate a biblioteca e procure sobre vontade de se matar, assim do nada.

- Mas eu...

- AGORA!

Os dois saíram apressados.

- Você vai ficar bem. Nós somos a Armada de Dumbledore, e nada pode nos derrubar. – Cochichou Harry no ouvido de Gina.

Ele saiu, foi até a biblioteca se encontra com Rony, que corria desesperadamente de um lado para o outro.

- Achou?

- Não tem nada disso aqui!

- Mas você nem procurou aposto! – Os dois falavam baixinho.

- Olha! Isso é trabalho para a Hermione! – Resmungou pegando um gibi na mão e folheando.

- Não! _Era_ trabalho dela, até você falar que ela queria aparecer! – Harry sentou em uma das mesas acendendo um abajur. – Vou procurar enquanto você lê essas historinhas para crianças. – Rony o olhou de cara feia fechando o gibi e o atacando de lado.

- Menino Weasley, coloque o gibi onde o achou. – Exclamou a bibliotecária.

- Tudo bem, senhora Marieta! A propósito, o que aconteceu com a antiga bibliotecária?

- Não é da sua conta, menino Weasley!

- Ora! Pare de me chamar de menino Weasley! Tenho nome! É Ronald! Ronald Weasley, ou Rony, apenas para os íntimos. Como você sabe que eu sou um Weasley? Entrou apenas á uma semana.

- Eu... A professora Mcgonaglle...

- Mcgonagall. – Corrigiu-a Harry.

- É... Bem, ela me avisou que os ruivos são os Weasley's. E também me avisou que vocês sempre apontam. Menos um tal de Perssi, Gui e Carlos, os outros todos aprontam! Ela me contou muito de vocês.

- É Percy! E Carlinhos! Mas você não precisa se preocupar com esses três, muito menos com os gêmeos, pois nenhum deles estudam mais aqui. Apenas eu e Gina.

- Ah! Ginevra, não é? Ela me disse que essa é uma garota muito comportada. Então acho que só devo me preocupar com você, Ronan.

- Você é péssima com nomes! É Rony. Ronald para você!

- Sim, sim! Tudo igual! – Ela se virou e pegou alguns livros.

- Mulher esquisita! Essa Marieta me lembra alguém! Só não lembro quem.

- Aqui Rony! "Esse tipo de vontade citada na pagina três, normalmente pode ser adquirido por objetos das trevas que a pessoa utiliza ou pela maldição Imperius. Caso seja pelo uso de algum objeto, a pessoa devera suspender imediatamente seu uso."! Olha, deve ser algum objeto que ela está usando! – Exclamou Harry triunfante.

- Mas que tipo de objeto ela poderia estar...

- Talvez fosse o anel da minha tia, que sua irmãzinha querida, afanou da sala precisa. Ele com certeza é cheio de magia das trevas. Do jeito que eu à conheço...

- O anel que eu coloquei no dedo dela na sala precisa? – Perguntou Harry á Draco.

- Exatamente. É comum da sua ralé ficar afanando objetos? – Mas, nenhum dos dois ouviu Malfoy. Eles já estavam perto da enfermaria, quando ele se deu conta.

- GINA! GINA!

- Ora, não gritem! Essa é uma ala hospitalar.

Harry e Rony chegaram perto da maca de Gina. Harry não esperou nem um segundo. Ele tirou o anel de Gina, e o atacou de lado.

No mesmo momento, a garota se sentou na cama.

- Onde eu estou? Porque eu estou aqui? – Perguntou a garota, olhando assustada para todos os lados.

- Calma! Vou te explicar. – E Harry explicou exatamente o que aconteceu para a ruiva.

- Mas eu não me lembro... A única coisa que lembro é de escrever uma carta para você, pedindo para me encontrar e brincando com a Mione da barriga do Rony e...

- Calma! Agora está tudo bem. – Acalmou-a passando a mãos em seus cabelo compridos e ruivos.

- Minha barriga? O que estavam falando da minha barriga?

- Mas o que eu fico intrigado é como o Malfoy sabia do anel, e também que Gina estava assim? – Pergunto Harry incrédulo.

- Draco é um fuxiqueiro! Ele ouve atrás das portas. Mas agora, voltando ao assunto, o que tem a minha barriga?

Os dois riram.

- Rony, me faz um favor? Vai lá avisar a Mione e aos outros que ela está bem. – Pediu Harry.

Quando Rony já tinha atravessado a porta, Harry perguntou.

- Você vai contar à sua mãe?

- Nem pensar! Nunca! – Disse ela abraçando Harry.

As horas passaram, e os dois ficaram juntos olhando a lua brilhar no céu.

- Quer passar o natal lá em casa? Mione vai! Queria que você fosse também...

- Claro! Vocês são a minha única família...

Ela o abraçou, e puxou ele para a maca. Os dois ficaram deitados ali desfrutando o luar.

Rony chegou mais tarde, trazendo em companhia, o casal Nelluna e Hermione.

- Mas o que é isso! Harry porque você esta deitado...

- O Deixe em paz, Rony! – Disse Neville.

- Bem... Como vai indo o casal? – Perguntou Gina aos dois.

Harry não soube se Gina viu, mas ele viu. Hermione fez sinal de silencio.

- Ér... Bem... A gente se separou. – Disse Neville olhando Luna. – Mas agora nós somos amigos.

- Melhores amigos. – Acrescentou Luna.

- Mas porque? Vocês começaram só ontem...

- A gente percebeu que não nos amávamos como namorado e namorada e sim como amigos. – Disse Neville baixinho.

- Hum... Vou ter que passar mais uma noite aqui? – Perguntou Gina segurando a mão de Harry com cara de preocupação.

- Vai! Mas não se preocupe. Vou ficar aqui. Não vou te deixar. Nunca. – Disse Harry fazendo Gina abrir um grande sorriso e beijá-lo.

- Preciso ir embora agora! – Conclui Rony saindo.


	6. Cap 5: Entre o Bem e o Mal, Pode Existi

**Capitulo cinco.**

**Entre o bem e o mal pode existir o amor.**

Os meses passaram, trazendo junto o natal. Gina havia convidado Harry para ir para A Toca, mas ela decidiu ficar em Hogwarts, Rony, Harry e Hermione também ficaram para ficar de companhia para a garota. Ela estava fraca demais para viajar. Para a surpresa de todos, Malfoy também ficou na escola, sozinho, já que seus seguidores foram para a casa.

Era véspera de natal no dia em que Hermione, para a felicidade de todos, parou de evitar o Rony.

- Bem... Eu fui rígida demais com você. – Disse a garota, enquanto entrava na sala comunal.

- Não! Você só fez isso para o meu bem. – Disse Rony, jogando o cabelo para o lado.

- É! Fiz mesmo! Você sabe que eu não faria nada para te prejudicar, não é Ron?

- Claro! Eu sei sim, Mione. – Gina e Harry estavam abraços em frente a lareira, enquanto ouviam a conversa melosa dos dois. – Eu te adoro, e não ficaria bravo com você por nada. Foi apenas o estresse. Eu sei que tenho que emagrecer e tudo mais.

- Não! Você não precisa. Está perfeito do jeito que é. – Disse ela sentando ao lado de Gina.

- Sem essa! Perfeito? Olha quem fala! Você é a pessoa mais perfeita que eu conheço. – Harry notou Gina rir. Ele também não pode agüentar, então riu junto.

- Não sou não! Todos nós temos um defeito ali e aqui! É sério!

- Não consigo achar um defeito em você! – Disse Rony sentando em frente a Hermione.

- Ah! Pára! Eu é que não consigo achar um defeito em você.

- Claro que você consegue! Mione, você é pessoa mais maravilho...

- AH! Chega desse melodrama! Harry, vamos à biblioteca? Quero me distrair um pouco! – Disse Gina levantando e puxando Harry pelo braço.

- Vamos! A gente volta depois! Tchau! – Harry se despediu dos dois e seguiu Gina. – Ah Gina, você interrompeu o Rony, ele ia falar que achava ela maravilhosa! – Disse Harry segurando a garota pela cintura.

- Não foi bem isso que eu queria. A minha intenção era deixar os dois sozinhos.

- Ah! Entendi! Acho que agora as coisas vão finalmente engrenar entre os dois!

- Duvido! Eles sempre ficam nesse drama e depois voltam a brigar! É tipo: "Entre tapas e beijos", sabe? – Perguntou Gina.

- Sei! – Harry riu, fazendo a garota rir junto.

Eles entraram na biblioteca, e a nova bibliotecária que Rony achava esquisita estava lá, lustrando um relógio de ouro.

Eles se sentaram, e Gina pegou um livro de Romance para ler, Harry pegou um sobre criaturas mágicas, o que o fez lembrar do Hagrid. Segunda fora a aula dele, mas como ele não tinha colocado trato das criaturas mágicas no seu horário, ele não pode ir. Mas ficou curioso sobre como teria sido a aula.

Enquanto os dois folheavam os livros, Luna entrou na sala sentou-se à mesa do lado da deles, e ficou lendo seu Pasquim.

- Olha isso aqui Harry, essa edição tem uma foto sua, e está escrito, "Potter será nosso salvador". Gostou? – Perguntou Luna, mostrando para Harry a revista.

- É... Sim! – Mentiu Harry.

- Entendo como se sente, você está preocupado de desapontar todos, não é querido? – Perguntou Gina, fechando o livro.

- Claro! Não tem como não me preocupar. Me chamam de "O Eleito", mas e se eu não for "O Eleito"? E se eu não tiver o poder de botar um fim nisso?

- Tudo dará certo! Isso eu sei! – Disse Gina, entrelaçando os dedos dela, nos dele. Quando Harry estava com ela, ele sentia que todos os problemas tinha desaparecido. Ela era a melhor coisa que tinha acontecido á ele.

- Oi Luna! Tudo bem? Eu colhi essas flores para você. – Os três olharam para trás.

- Ah! Obrigada Malfoy! Não precisava. – Disse Luna pegando as flores e cheirando.

- Já disse que pode me chamar de Draco! Você gosta de amarelo não é?! Então quando vi essas flores eu pensei em você. Bem... Você gostou?

- Amei, Malf... Draco! – Disse ela abraçando o loiro. Harry nunca tinha visto Draco tão vermelho e tão feliz.

- Legal... Hum... Eu preciso ir. Tenho que terminar de embrulhar seu presente de natal. A gente se ver por ai! – Disse dando um beijo na bochecha de Luna.

- Claro! Mas, não precisa de presente. Eu nem comprei nada para você!

- Não precisa. A sua presença é um presente para mim!

Os dois riram timidamente. Harry achou que o mundo havia pirado, ele olhou para Gina, que estava com os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta. Malfoy saiu, deixando a Luna boba, olhando para a lua.

- Luna! Acorda! Ele é o Draco Malfoy! MALFOY! O pai dele tentou te matar no ano passado, no ministério. Esqueceu? – Perguntou Gina.

- E daí? O pai dele é o pai dele. Mas ele é ele!

- Ah! Está brincando que você se apaixonou pelo Malfoy? – Perguntou Harry incrédulo.

- Não estou! Você acha que eu terminei com o Neville, por que outro motivo?

- Não acredito! Você terminou com o Neville pelo Malfoy?

- É! E se vocês não gostam dele, problema é de vocês. Eu estou muito a fim dele, e nada que vocês disserem vai mudar isso! – Disse ela se levantando.

- Luna! Se o seu pai souber disso, ele vai...

- Pirar! Eu sei! Mas quem liga? Eu que não! – Ela se levantou emburrada, cruzando os braços.

- Isso é praticamente impossível! – Disse Gina indignada.

- Eu não acredito! Não acredito! Ela... Me trocou... POR ELE? – Os dois quase caíram da cadeira ao perceber que Neville estava escondido atrás da prateleira.

- Neville! Que susto! – Disse Harry respirando alto.

- Eu não acredito! IMPOSSÍVEL! Eu sou tão horrível assim, que a Luna vai me trocar pelo... Engomado, filhinho de papai, tosco, do cabelo lambido e... AH! Não acredito, mesmo!

- Neville se acalme! – Exclamou Harry.

- Neville, tive uma idéia: Vamos te deixar um gato – Harry riu. – para a Luna esquecer o Malfoy e voltar para você.

- Vocês fariam isso por mim?

- Claro! – Disseram em coro.

Harry acordou sorrindo para o teto. Era natal. Ele se trocou rapidamente e desceu para a sala comunal. Não havia nenhum outro aluno, sem ser Hermione, Rony, Gina e Neville.

- Feliz Natal, Harry! – Disse Gina abraçando ele, e entregando um presente. Harry entregou o dele á ela. Ela sorriu e o beijou.

- Ah... Credo! – Disse Rony, virando o rosto, mas para a sorte, ou o azar dele, ele deu de cara com Mione. – Opa! – Ele deu alguns passos para trás. – Ah! Feliz Natal, Mione. Isso é pra você. – Rony entregou um presente mal embrulhado á garota.

- Ah! Um livro para garotas inteligente! Obrigada Rony! Eu amei. Aqui está o seu. – Disse entregando uma caixa ao ruivo.

- Nossa! Uma jaqueta de couro! Isso coloca o suéter da minha mãe no chão! Obrigado Mione! – Ele deu um abraço, surpreendendo-a. – Ah! Falando em suéter, eu pedi para mamãe, fazer um para você. – Ele entregou um suéter lilás escrito Granger em letras douradas.

- Nossa! Eu nunca tive um suéter Weasley's. Obrigada Ron!

- Uau Harry! É lindo! – Disse Gina babando sobre o colar que Harry lhe deu.

- O que está escrito Gina? – Perguntou Neville.

- Believe.

- Believe é acredite em inglês, não é? – Perguntou Rony. Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça. – Mas porque, acredite? Acredite no quê?

- Esquece! É coisa deles. A gente não deve ficar sabendo. – Disse Neville se largando no sofá.

Depois de trocarem os presente, eles ficaram lá, conversando e comendo. O café havia sido trazido na sala comunal, por Dobby.

- Pediram á Dobby, para trazer o café aqui porque o salão principal está sendo enfeitado. OH! Harry Potter. Dobby trouxe um presente de natal para você. – Dobby entregou uma camiseta, escrita: Vai Grifinória! Com desenhos dos jogadores da grifinória. Uma até do próprio Harry.

- Obrigado Dobby! Olha, isso é para você.

- Meias? Dobby ama meias! Meias é a roupa preferia de Dobby. Muitíssimo obrigado senhor Harry Potter. Dobby simplesmente acheu magnífica. Ah! Dobby, já ia se esquecendo... O professor Dumbledore mandou Dobby te entregar essa carta.

- Obrigado Dobby.

_Bom dia, Harry._

_Como foi a sua noite?Faz muito tempo que você não me visita, não é mesmo?!_

_Anda muito ocupado namorando que nem vem ver seu velho (velho mesmo) amigo._

_Venha agora na minha sala. Tenho que te entregar seu presente de natal._

_Ah! Avise ao senhor Weasley que ele precisa prestar mais atenção ao lado esquerdo dele._

_P.S.: Eu gosto de tomar banho com sabonetes cor de abóbora. _

- De novo, ele com essa historia do meu lado esquerdo. Nunca vou entendê-lo. Mas e daí que ele gosta de tomar banho com sabonetes cor de abóbora? – Perguntou Rony que leu a carta junto com Harry.

- É a senha da sala dele. E você tem que olhar mesmo para o seu lado esquerdo.

Harry foi á sala de Dumbledore correndo e eufórico.

- Cor de abóbora.

A porta se abriu. Ele entrou na sala, procurando o professor.

- Bom dia, Harry! Como vai? – Disse Dumbledore guardando a penseira dentro do armário.

- Excelente! E o senhor, vai bem?

- Respirando vale? – Disse Dumbledore sentando na cadeira em frente a sua escrivaninha.

- O senhor não vai bem? – Perguntou Harry, com tom de preocupação.

- A minha mão está muito ruim. Por isso não estou muito bem... Espere aqui. Vou pegar seu presente de aniversário.

Ele voltou trazendo uma caixinha.

- Eu não sabia, exatamente o que te dar. Você já esta tão crescido! Então resolvi lhe dar, algo que valesse a pena. Eu fui até a casa dos seus tios trouxas e pedi a sua, nada querida, tia, que me desse o que eu queria. Ela ficou encantada em se livrar dessa caixinha. Acho que ela nunca lhe mostrou. Aqui está. Feliz Natal. Abra! Abra sem dó! Rasga o embrulho logo, não fica ainda com delicadeza, rasga logo!

Harry rasgou o embrulho que cobria a caixa. Abriu e sorriu. Eram fotos da mãe dele, de quando ela era pequena, e tinha também o primeiro vestidinho dela, e o primeiro sapatinho. E uma foto dela com o pai de Harry.

- Senhor, você não poderia ter me dado presente melhor! Muito obrigado! Mas eu não comprei nada para o senhor.

- Não ligo! Agora volte para a sala comunal. Ixi...

- O que foi senhor?

- O senhor Weasley e a senhorita Granger, estão brigando novamente!

- De novo? Ai! Eu não agüento mais esses dois! Porque eles não se beijam logo?

- Você tem que ter paciência com eles, Harry. Eles ainda estão indecisos sobre o que estão sentindo. Mas eu sei que hoje isso acaba.

- Como você sabe?

- Eu simplesmente sei.

Harry voltou a sala comunal, balançando a caixinha na mão. Quando ele entrou, a visão de Dumbledore estava sendo executada. Hermione estava sentada em frente ao Rony, e os dois berravam e Harry não conseguia ouvir nenhum dos dois. Gina e Neville tampavam os ouvidos, para poderem ler o Profeta Diário.

- Eu te odeio! – Gritou Hermione.

- Não tanto quanto eu te odeio! – Rony gritou ainda mais alto que ela.

- CALEM A BOCA! O que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou Harry sentando.

- Culpa do Rony!

- Minha? A culpa é sua!

- Eu odeio quando você bota a culpa em mim, quando a culpa é sua! – Vociferou Hermione.

- Eu odeio quando você fica mandando em mim! – Disse Rony batendo na própria perna.

- Eu odeio quando você não me ouve!

- Eu odeio quando você fica lendo, em vez de conversar com os seus amigos!

- Eu odeio quando você come que nem um porco!

- Eu odeio quando você repara o jeito que eu como!

- Eu odeio quando você fica batendo o pé sem parar para me provocar! – Gina tampava o ouvido e cantarolava alto.

- Eu odeio quando você fica se achando quando sai com búlgaros!

- Eu odeio quando você acha que eu fico me achando! – Neville saiu da sala, com o jornal debaixo do braço.

- Eu odeio quando você coloca frutas no meu prato!

- Eu odeio quando você fala mal das roupas que eu costuro! – Hermione se levantou.

- Eu odeio quando você fala mal de todas as minhas roupas!

- Eu odeio quando você fala de boca cheia!

Hermione gritou ainda mais alto e começou a chorar. Rony olhou para ela, se levantou e ficou bem perto dela, tão perto que parecia que estavam se beijando. Ele olhou nos olhos dela, e disse:

- Sabe o que eu mais odeio? Eu odeio quando você fica longe de mim! – Ele colocou a mão na nuca dela e a beijou. A garota ficou imóvel por alguns segundos, depois parou de resistir, e fechou os olhos e retribuiu o beijo, abraçando-o, fazendo Harry e Gina aplaudirem.

- Nada de ficarem se amassando na minha frente, Ronald! – Disse Gina gargalhando.

Quando eles se separaram, Harry pode ver o tamanho do sorriso dos dois.

- Eu não te odeio. Nem um pouquinho. – Disse Hermione secando as lágrimas.

- Nem eu. Eu te amo. – Ele deu mais um beijo nela.

- Eu também de amo! – Disse ela abraçando ele bem forte.

- Mais eu amo mais.

- Não! Eu amo mais!

- Não! Eu é que amo mais!

- Calma! Para ai, todo mundo! – Gritou Gina ficando em pé na cadeira. Quando todos estavam parados ele completou. – Eu preciso cantar uma música! – Gina arrumou o cabelo. – ALELUIA! ALELUIA! ALELUUIAAAA! – Cantou ela, rindo com Harry.

Os dois riram envergonhados.

- Vamos almoçar?

- Estou satisfeito. – Disse Rony olhando Mione. – Mas acompanho vocês.

Eles desceram para o salão principal que estava decorado como sempre. As arvores gigantes de Hagrid estavam no canto e os professores riam alto.

Quando Harry se sentou, não pode deixar de notar, que Luna estava sentada na mesa da Sonserina, e Neville estava triste.

- Mione, seu cabelo esta muito bonito hoje! O que você fez nele? – Perguntou Rony se debruçando sobre a mesa.

- Ah! Nada... É só um shampoo novo. – Disse ela corando.

- Ficou excelente! – Disse Rony abrindo um sorriso.

- Ah! Obrigada...

Harry olhou para o prato de Rony, e viu que não tinha nenhum bacon ou ovo. Apenas banana, maça e mamão. Ele sorria, orgulhosamente para o prato.

- Nossa, o que a Lovegood esta fazendo na mesa dos sonserinos? – Perguntou Rony.

- Ah! Ela esta meio... Que apaixonada pelo Malfoy. E... Ele também! – Disse Neville surpreendendo todos.

- Isso é ridículo! – Exclamou sonoramente Rony. – Caracas! Tipo... Ela não pode fazer isso! Ela é um exemplo de garota do bem, e ele é um exemplo de garoto do mal!

- Ora! Eles se completam! – Exclamou Hermione, indiferente.

- Sei bem como é isso! – Disse ele abraçando Hermione.

O professor Dumbledore apareceu na mesa deles sorrindo com uma taça de ouro na mão.

- Vejo que agora você deu atenção ao seu lado esquerdo, senhor Weasley.

- Ah! Então era ela!

- Claro! Ela sempre senta do seu lado esquerdo, já percebeu?

- Nossa! Estou sem palavras.

- É... O amor é assim! Deixa a gente mudo e bobo.

- Professor, você esta sabendo da nova paixão de Luna? – Perguntou Rony. O professor afirmou com a cabeça. – Você acha certo uma garota tão pura estar com um garoto tão... mal?

- Ora... Entre o bem e o mal, pode estar o amor.


	7. Cap 6: A Sala de Encontros

**Capitulo seis.**

**A sala de encontros.**

Harry sabia que o verão estava próximo. A neve parara de cair e o sol começara a brilhar. Eles tinham mais duas semanas de folga antes das aulas voltarem. Ele estava feliz por Rony e Hermione, mas as coisas pareciam ainda não estarem certas.

- Ela diz que precisa estudar! Mas eu não quero ver ela estudar! Eu quero beijá-la, até nós ficarmos sem ar! – Rony sentou na cama para colocar o tênis.

- Nem sei o que te dizer cara! – Exclamou Harry, limpando seus óculos. – Você já pediu ela em namoro?

- Estou sem coragem!

- Você tem coragem de agarrar ela no meio da sala comunal e de ficar dando uns amassos nela na biblioteca, mas não tem coragem de pedi-la em namoro?

- O pior é que não! A gente só está ficando.

- Ficando? Mas porque? – Perguntou Harry colocando a blusa que ganhara de Dobby.

- Porque nenhum de nós quer dar a iniciativa!

- Porque você não dá a iniciativa, Ron?

- Porque... A gente só esta ficando!

- Mas isso você já disse! Agora, eu quero saber o porquê.

- Eu não sei o porque! É que o nosso lance é ficar, é isso! – Disse Rony depois de dar um longo suspiro.

- Você não acha melhor namorar?

- Acho! Mas... Estou indeciso! – Disse pensativo.

- Ainda? Mas porque?

- Me dá um tempo Harry! Chega de interrogatórios!

Harry desceu para sala comunal emburrado. Mas o mau-humor pareceu sumir, na hora em que ele viu sua namorada, sentada ao lado de Mione.

- Oi querido!

- Olá amor! – Harry foi comprimido pelo abraço apertado da garota. – Oi Mione.

- Oi Harry! – Disse sorrindo.

- Mione... Eu não acredito que vocês ainda não estão namorando! – Disse Harry colocando o braço sobre o ombro de Gina.

- Nem eu! Mas esquece! Vamos mudar de assunto... Onde está Neville? Eu ia dar pra ela uma camisa. Gina me contou que vocês estão tentando deixar ele bonito, por isso eu comprei essa camisa.

- Ele disse que precisava esconder um objeto... Deve esta na sala precisa! – Disse Gina passando a mão no cabelo de Harry. – Seu cabelo é muito bonito amor.

- 'Brigado! O seu também! O seu é maravilhoso! Mas pare de bagunçar meu cabelo. Ele já é bagunçado demais!

- Que nada! É bonito... Eu gosto! - Ela o beijou, deixando-o meio bobo. Ele adorava os beijos dela. Ela conseguia deixá-lo no céu.

- Você é a garota mais magnífica do mundo!

- E você é o garoto mais fofo no universo. Quero casar com você!

- Quando eu fizer vinte anos de idade, vou pedi-la em casamento, O.K.?

- Eu direi: SIM, SIM, SIM e SIM! – Disse ela pulando de alegria.

Rony desceu e correu para perto da Hermione que lia o livro que ele deu de natal.

- Oi! – Disse ele, dando um beijinho nela.

- Oi Ron! – Ela corou um pouco. – Tudo bem?

- Sim! Claro! Você está tão linda. Sempre foi... Só que eu nunca notei.

Eles se encararam por alguns segundos, ela se levantou, chegou bem perto dele, ficou na ponta do pé e disse.

- Me beija.

E assim ele fez. Gina fingiu vomitar.

- Mione... Eu te amo.

- Não me ama. – Disse ela virando.

- Claro que sim! – Disse ele puxando Hermione para perto.

- Então prove! Prove que você não quer apenas ficar comigo. Prove que o que você sente por mim, é verdadeiro.

- Eu... Olha... Eu te amo. Você é a pessoa mais importante para mim agora.

- Não foi o suficiente.

Ela empurrou a mulher gorda e saiu da sala com o livro na mão.

- Rony! – Exclamou Gina batendo nele.

- Ei! Pára! O que é? – Perguntou bravo.

- Você é um idiota! Você deveria ter pedido ela em namoro! "Prove que você não quer apenas ficar comigo", você tinha que dizer: "Mione, quer namorar comigo?", depois você teria que beijá-la!

- Eu não sei! Caracas! Vocês, garotas, estão tentando me deixar louco!

- Agora, tenta concertar isso! Vai atrás dela! – Disse Harry, acariciando os cabelos ruivos de Gina.

Os dois desceram para almoçar. Mas algo os interrompeu. Uma figura alta e forte parou em frente eles. De terno, e os cabelos jogados pro lado. Os olhos azuis mais azuis ainda. Os dentes certinhos e as orelhas normais.

- Neville?

- Eu mesmo! Gostaram? Hermione arrumou meus dentes e a minha orelha, com um feitiço. E Padma cortou meu cabelo e me emprestou esse terno. Curtiram? – Perguntou um Neville bonitão.

- No-no-nossa! – Exclamaram os dois juntos.

- Está lindo, Neville!

- Isso ai cara! Agora vai varrer geral as garotas daqui, hein?! Só tira o olho da minha mina!

- Pode deixar Harry! Agora vou procurar a minha lua!

- Hein? – Perguntou Gina.

- Luna!

- Ah! Está bem! Boa sorte! – Exclamou Gina.

- É! Vai pianinho e do nada laça ela, cara! Pega ela de jeito! – Disse Harry dando um tapinha no ombro de Neville.

- Isso! Dá uns pega louco nela! – Disse Gina.

- É! Eu vou dar... uns... pega... louco – Disse Neville.

Ele saiu sorridente.

- Aonde a gente aprendeu essas palavras de mano, hein Harry?

- Sei lá! Foi esquisito.

Eles riram.

- Que barulho esse? – Perguntou Harry.

- Também estou ouvindo... É um tipo de música.

- É... Acho que é valsa! Mas de onde vem?

Os dois foram seguindo a música que ia aumentando. Eles acabaram dando de cara com uma parede.

- É a sala precisa! Tente entrar! Eu sou péssimo, para entrar aqui!

- Tudo bem... Esconder... Objetos... Esconder... Esconder... – Gina murmurou.

A porta de madeira apareceu. Eles empurraram a porta e entraram. A sala estava do mesmo jeito, que Harry vira da ultima vez.

- Veja! Vem dali.

Os dois começaram a andar na ponta do pé. Foram atravessando as montanhas de objetos empilhados. Eles viraram em um corredor, esperançosos. Quando eles viram, não ficaram surpresos.

A música tocava alto. Rony estava sentado em uma poltrona velha e suja, com a camisa aberta e Hermione estava seu colo. Ele estava beijando ela, um beijo tão intenso que eles tinham que dar uma pausa para respirar antes de voltarem a se beijar.

- Eita! O negócio está bem quente aqui, hein! – Cochichou Gina.

- Vem! Vamos embora! – Disse Harry puxando seu braço dela.

- Não! Espera! Eu quero ver! – Disse soltando-se de Harry.

- Ver o quê? Seu irmão ficar pelado?

- Você é um bobão! Claro que não! – Disse ela o surpreendendo com um beijo. – Eu só queria usar isso contra o Rony... Tipo... Falar: "Eu não posso dar uns amassos no Harry, mas você pode pegar fogo com a Mione na sala precisa não é?!" – Ela riu deixando Harry babando.

- Você é linda, brava, feliz, irritada, apaixonada ou irônica! – Disse Harry devolvendo o beijo. – Agora vamos embora?

- O.K.!

Eles voltaram a descer. O único problema era que parecia que eles não iriam almoçar tão cedo.

- Olha! A Luna e o Malfoy! Vamos segui-los! – Exclamou Gina.

- Você é a pessoinha mais curiosa que eu já conheci! Sério! Ou você é curiosa ou é chereta!

- Prefiro dizer, intrigada! – Disse Gina, puxando Harry e o levando para seguir os loiros.

Harry percebeu que eles estavam voltando para a sala precisa. Como previsto, a porta da sala apareceu e os dois entraram de mãos dadas. Harry iria falar para Gina e ele irem almoçar mais a garota já fizera a porta aparecer. Ela o puxou e o arrastou para dentro da sala. Luna e Draco dançavam ao som da valsa, que vinha do rádio de Rony.

- Uau... A gente até teve a sorte de conseguir essa música! – Disse Luna segurando o pescoço de Malfoy

- É... Mas isso não é normal! Eu sempre venho aqui e nunca ouvi essa música! Acho que vem daquele lado da sala! Me segue! – Disse Draco passando a mão no cabelo.

Malfoy e Luna foram indo para onde Hermione estava com Rony. E Gina e Harry foram atrás, andando nas pontas do pé.

- Você vai meter a gente em uma enrascada Gina! – Cochichou Harry agarrando a mão dela.

- Eu sei que não!

- Como sabe?

- É porque eu estou com você.

- Ai sim que é enrascada na certa amor! – Os dois abafaram o riso com a mão.

Malfoy estava chegando mais perto de Ron e Mione. Mais perto... Mais perto... Então ele chegou.

- Nossa! Que é isso? – Perguntou Malfoy.

Hermione se levantou assustada e Rony também.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui Malfoy? – Perguntou Rony fechando a camisa.

- Eu estou... Confraternizando com a Luna. – Conclui Draco timidamente. - E você?

- Também... Com a Hermione!

Harry se desequilibro e caiu, puxando Gina com ele.

- Ora... Ora... Isso aqui é uma reuniãozinha de casais? – Perguntou Draco, esnobe.

- Acho que é! Mas você não é considerado gente, então a Luna veio desacompanhada aqui! Não é mesmo, Luna? – Perguntou Gina se levantando.

- NÃO! Não vim! Eu estou oficialmente namorando o Draco! – Disse Luna corando.

- Isso... É brincadeirinha, não é Luna? – Perguntou Rony secando a boca.

- Não é! Quer ver só?

Ela agarrou Malfoy pelo pescoço e deu um beijo de cinema nele, deixando os quatro de boca aberta.

- Deus! Onde esse mundo vai parar? – Perguntou Rony se virando.

Malfoy ofegou sorridente. Ele parecia não se importar mais que estava na sala com eles.

- Uau! Vo-você... be-beija muito be-bem! – Gaguejou.

- Ér... Obrigada! Vamos embora, acho que aqui a gente não vai ter muita privacidade!

Draco saiu na frente, e Luna depois. Saltitando para variar.

- Caracas! Isso foi esquisito! Ele nem nos xingou, nem nada! – Disse Rony surpreso.

- Com uma garota daquelas, quem vai querer xingar?

Os quatros se viraram. Neville estava lá, encostado em uma cama, com cara de sedutor.

- Uau! Quem é você e o que você fez com o Neville? – Perguntou Rony.

Na mesma hora, a parede se abriu, e alguém entrou.

- Neville! Estava te procurando! O que está fazendo aqui querido? – Perguntou Cho Chang abraçando-o.

- QUERIDO? – Exclamaram os quatro juntos.

- Ah! Bem... Esqueci de contar... Eu e Cho estamos namorando.

- Você? Cho? O que? Hein? – Perguntou o lerdo do Rony.

- É... estamos mesmo. Mas precisamos ir. Vamos jantar.

- JANTAR? – Disseram juntos novamente.

- Mas agora é hora do almoço! – Exclamou Harry ouvindo seu estomago roncar.

- Não. Não é! Agora é a hora da janta. São nove e meia da noite já! – Disse Neville se despedindo.

- Impossível! Impossível! Quando chegamos aqui era duas da tarde. – Disse Gina.

- O tempo não pode ter passado assim tão rápido, nesses quinze minutinhos que ficamos aqui.

- Com certeza! Nossa, essa sala era totalmente desconhecida e agora é onde os casais se reúnem e... – Hermione foi interrompida pela parede que se abrira novamente. – Estão te brincadeira! Quem é agora?

- Sou eu! Simas! Com Padma! – Disse Simas entrando na sala.

- Isso é realmente esquisito! Eu vou embora daqui. Estou com fome. Vamos almoç... Jantar, Gina? – Perguntou Harry.

- Sim! Vamos! Mas eu queria antes falar uma coisinha pro Rony.

- Fale... – Disse Harry virando os olhos de fome.

Ela foi até ele, ficou na ponto do pé e disse bem alto, ou melhor, gritou em seus ouvidos:

- 'Tá tentando fazer mais um Weasley para essa família?

Todos riram.

- Hein? CALA A BOCA GINEVRA! – Disse Rony saindo com Mione.

Todos foram jantar. Todos os casais estavam lá. Choville, Ginarry, Romione, Padsimas e Draluna. Parecia que todos estavam namorando. Isso até Harry ver Dino, sentado sozinho encarando o prato.

Harry deve que admitir que sentiu muita dó dele.

Mas os relacionamentos na juventude é como a sala precisa, pensou Harry, recebe gente toda hora, mas as vezes fica sozinha.

Ele sorriu com os seus pensamentos. Deu uma garfada na carne e olhou para Gina, feliz por ter encontrado sua alma gêmea.


End file.
